The Sculptor
by vai.piowliang
Summary: dengan menguliti kulit kepala terlepas dari tengkorak semua korbannya, lalu memasangkannya dikepala patung ciptaannya, membuat dia merasa menghidupkan patungnya. mencumbui patungnya, dan bercinta dengan patungnya. begitulah seterusnya sehingga dia bertemu dengan seorang namja yang mampu menggetarkan hatinya. apakah kegilaanya akan berakhir? ff WONKYU YAOI DLDR nobash noflame
1. Chapter 1

**ff wonkyu genre thriller**

**req dari MYdecember**

**baca dan review**

**lets read the story**

**warning ooc Siwon**

**hanna**

**dul**

**set**

Malam itu begitu sepi dan memang sudah sangat larut. Dua orang namja tampan yang baru saja pulang dari clubing sedang berjalan menyusuri trotoar jalanan. Mencari sebuah taksi yang akan mengantarkan mereka pulang ketempat masing – masing.

"Taksi"

Namja bermatel kulit warna hitam menghentikan taksi. Dan taksi itu berhenti tepat dihadapan kedua namja itu.

"sampai jumpa besok dikampus!" ujar namja bermantel katun menutup pintu taksi setelah kawannya masuk

"apa kau yakin tidak ikut naik taksi ini? Kau bisa berhenti didepan sana kan?" tanya kawannya

"apartementku didepan sana. Aku jalan kaki saja. Bokongku sakit sejak tadi duduk" jawab namja satunya.

"baiklah! Hati – hati"

Dan taksi itu berlalu membawa namja satunya meninggalkan seorang namja berwajah tampan dan mulus itu. namja itu melanjutkan langkahnya menuju gedung apartemen sederhana yang jaraknya tidak lebih dari 50 meter dari tempatnya berdiri saat itu.

Pintu kaca gedung apartemen itu dibuka namja itu. dia masuk melewati security yang tertidur dalam tugasnya. Menaiki anak tangga untuk menuju kamarnya yang terletak dilantai 5.

"ohh sial! Disaat seperti ini kenapa mereka masih juga tidak memperbaiki liftnya" namja itu mengeluhkan lift yang dibiarkan macet sejak beberapa hari yang lalu

Sret sret

Terdengar suara langkah seseorang dari belakang. Namja itu menoreh untuk memastikan siapa pemilik suara langkah itu.

Degdeg degdeg

Jantung namja itu berdebar kencang saat melihat seorang berakaian serba hitam sedang menunduk dengan kepala yang ditutupi topi lidah berada dibelakangnya. Memakai sarung tangan kulit yang juga berwarna hitam.

"nugu?" tanya namja itu gugup dan gemetaran

Seseorang itu lalu mengangkat wajahnya untuk dapat dilihat namja itu.

"siapa kau?" namja itu kembali bertanya lalu berjalan mundur sambil menaiki anak tangga

Bukan jawaban yang diterima. Seseorang misterius itu malah mengacungkan pisau belatinya kemudian berlari menghampiri namja itu.

"apa yang kau inginkan?" teriak namja itu memalingkan tubuhnya berlari menaiki anak tangga

"kulit kepalamu!" jawab seseorang misterius itu sambil mengejar namja yang semakin ketakutan itu

"tolong akuuuuuuuuuu!" teriak namja itu histerik sambil terus berlari menaiki tangga

Seorang misterius yang memiliki kaki panjang itu tentu saja berlari lebih cepat dan dengan mudah dia menghalau langkah namja tampan yang mungkin akan menjadi korbannya malam itu juga.

"apa yang kau inginkan? Aku mohon jangan lukai aku" namja itu memohon dengan tubuh gemetaran

"aku hanya menginginkan rambut dengan kulit kepalamu itu saja" jawab seorang misterius itu dengan senyum yang menakutkan

Blaash

Pisau belati itu dihujamkan dengan cepat dan sangat kuat tepat dibagian belakang dagu sang namja sehingga menghentikan nafas namja itu dengan seketika. Matanya terbuka lebar menatap wajah sang pembunuh.

Darah mengalir dengan deras dari hidung, mulut, mata juga leher namja tersebut. Pembunuh itu menahan tubuh sang namja agar tetap berdiri tegak dihadapannya

Srek

Pisau belati itu dicabut kembali dari dagu korban. Dia lalu dengan begitu santai menguliti bagian atas dahi kulit kepala korban beserta rambutnya lepas dari tulang tengkoraknya.

Kulit kepala itu sudah lepas dari pemiliknya masih dengan darah yang menetes. Dengan santai dan tanpa reaksi gemetar kulit kepala dengan rambut itu dimasukan kedalam sebuah kantung plastik. Warna merah darah menjadi warna pengganti kantung plastik transparan itu. kantung plastik itu dia masukan kedalam tas ransel berwarna hitam miliknya.

Dengan langkah yang amat santai seorang misterius itu berlalu begitu saja meninggalkan tubuh korbannya yang sudah tidak memiliki rambut dengan kulit kepalanya. Menuruni anak tangga sambil bersiul pelan.

.

.

.

Terdengar suara siulan disebuah ruangan dengan beberapa gundukan tanah liat banyak bahan pembuat patung. Juga beberapa patung namja yang sudah jadi. Dipajang dengan sangat apik diruangan itu. Suara siulan itu berhenti.

Sret sret

Terdengar suara langkah semakin jelas terdengar menghapiri satu patung namja dengan lekukan tubuh yang sempurna. Menonjolkan sisi kejantanan patung itu dengan bentuk yang sempurna.

Seorang namja berpakaian serba hitam dengan topi lidah dikepalanya, juga tas ransel dipunggungnya adalah pemilik suara langkah dan siulan itu. namja itu lalu membuka topinya, sarung tangannya lalu menyeka keringat diwajahnya.

Kulit putih mulus, wajah tampan, hidung mancung, bibir tipis dengan lesung pipi, dada bidang dan tegap, tubuh yang tinggi dan kekar adalah ciri dari namja misterius yang sudah menghabisi nyawa seseorang tanpa rasa bersalah itu. dialah Choi Siwon

Siwon segera membuka tas ranselnya untuk mengeluarkan kantung plastik berisi kulit kepala lengkap dengan rambut milik korbannya. Memandangi rambut bercampur darah itu dibawah sinar lampu yang terang. Siwon lalu tersenyum saat memadangi rambut itu.

Dia lalu merobek kantung plastik itu dan mengeluarkan kulit kepala dengan darah yang masih basah. Melangkah mendekati patung yang berdiri tegap dihadapannya lalu memasangkan kulit kepala dengan rambut itu dikepala patung. Darah menetes membasahi bagian wajah patung namja itu.

"kau kini memiliki rambut yang indah. Kau terlihat semakin tampan. Dan kau hidup bersamaku. Aku beri kau nama. Kau adalah Kim Kibum" Siwon peluk patung itu lalu menciumi wajah patung yang berdarah itu menyentuh setiap bagian tubuh patung itu dengan tangannya. Memberikan nama untuk patungnya sesuai dengan nama korbannya.

Siwon memang sudah lama mengawasi namja bernama Kim Kibum yang baru saja dihabisinya.

"ahhhh aku menikmatinya" desah Siwon sambil terus mencumbui patung dari tanah liat itu.

Di dalam khayalannya, Siwon sedang bercinta dengan Kim KIbum yang tadi menjadi korbannya. Melakukan anal sex bersama korbannya. Dalam dunia nyatanya Siwon sedang mencumbui patung dan melakukan onani dengan kedua tangannya.

.

.

.

**At the College**

Mobil Lamborghini Murcielago LP670-4 SV melaju dengan kecepatan sedang saat memasuki pelataran parkir Art University of Seoul. dengan gesture yang elegan Siwon keluar dari mobil mewahnya. Pagi itu dia terlihat sangat tampan dengan celana jeans warna biru langit. Dipadu kaos berkerah merek Polo berwarna putih. Tas LV model selendang menggantung dibahunya. Sementara tangannya memegang kepala patung hasil pahatannya.

Sepanjang melangkah, Siwon selalu menundukan wajahnya berusaha menghindari interaksi dengan semua orang yang berpapasan dengannya. Mempercepat langkahnya untuk sampai diruang seni pahat.

"Siwon-ssi!" seseorang menyapanya dari belakang

Siwon menoreh kearah suara

"annyeong haseo sunbaenim!" Siwon membalas sapaan pembimbingnya

"patungmu akan dipamerkan di Gala minggu depan. Kami semua sudah setuju untuk memamerkan hasil pahatanmu yang sempurna itu untuk mewakili jurusan seni pahat. Kau tidak keberatan?" tanya pembimbing bernama Lee Sungmin itu tersenyum manis pada Siwon

"nee!" jawab Siwon malu – malu dan terlihat begitu kaku

"baguslah kalau kau tidak keberatan. Terus terang aku memang kagum dengan hasil pahatanmu. Sangat detail dan apik. Kadang aku merasa patung itu memiliki nyawa dan hidup" puji Lee Sungmin mengikuti langkah Siwon masuk kedalam ruangan seni

"sunbae berlebihan!" Siwon kembali menunduk dan tersipu malu

.

.

.

Seperti biasa saat makan siang, Siwon selalu menghabiskan makan siangnya didalam mobil mewahnya. Dia memang selalu menghindari kantin yang akan penuh sesak oleh semua mahasiswa yang ingin menikmati jatah makan siangnya.

Siwon memang seorang penyendiri, meski berasal dari keluarga kaya, dia memang tidak pandai bergaul. Sejak orang tuanya bercerai sepuluh tahun yang lalu, Siwon memutuskan untuk hidup mandiri sendirian dirumah mewah pemberian appanya. Sementara eommanya pergi bersama suami barunya yang berasal dari Perancis.

Dan semakin lama dan beranjak dewasa, Siwon sangat menikmati kesendiriannya. Menghabiskan setiap harinya bersama patung – patung hasil pahatannya. Hasil ajaib dari tangan terampilnya. Siwon bahkan lupa untuk menjalin hubungan dengan lawan jenisnya. Ataupun sesama jenisnya. Seumur hidupnya Siwon tidak pernah merasakan bagaimana rasanya berpacaran.

Kriiiing

Ponsel pintar milik Siwon berbunyi tanda menerima panggilan.

"nee appa" Siwon menjawab langsung panggilan dari appanya.

"aku dengar kau memecat lagi pelayan yang appa kirim untuk mengurus rumahmu. Waeyeo?" suara tuan Choi terdengar mendikte puteranya

"karena aku tidak suka ada orang yang mengusik ruangan pribadiku appa! Jangan kirimkan siapapun lagi! Aku bisa mengurus rumahku sendiri" Siwon menggerutu dengan wajah cemberut

"kau kunci saja dengan rapat ruang pribadimu itu! bukankan rumah itu terlalu besar untuk kau urus dan tempati sendirian? Atau kau memutuskan untuk memasukan seorang yeoja untuk hidup bersama?" tuan Choi kembali bertanya

"aniya! Tidak seperti itu appa! Aku hanya tidak suka ada orang lain dalam rumahku" balas Siwon memasukan suapan terakhir sandwich-nya

"baiklah terserah kau saja! Pulang kuliah nanti mampirlah kekantor appa! Team marketing membutuhkan tubuhmu untuk menjadi figur busana Summer yang akan segera diluncurkan. Kau akan ditemani seorang model namja yang sedang top. Entahlah appa kurang paham dengan hal seperti itu. appa mohon bantulah sedikit saja. Dan appa akan membayarmu" tuan Choi segera memutuskan panggilannya untuk menghindari penolakan yang akan diberikan Siwon padanya

"appa selalu seperti itu. memaksa" Siwon melempar ponselnya ke jok sebelahnya.

.

.

.

Dengan berat hati dan terpaksa, Siwon mengikuti permintaan appanya untuk menjadi model busana koleksi Summer yang akan segera diluncurkan oleh satu cabang kerajaan bisnis milik appanya.

Melangkah dengan berat menuju ruangan marketing yang memang sedang sibuk mempersiapkan acara pemotretan.

"ahh tuan muda Akhirnya kau datang juga!" sapa manager marketing bernama Boa menghampiri Siwon

"appa memintaku untuk membantumu noona" jawab Siwon menggangguk memberi hormat pada Boa

"gumapsemida! Kau benar – benar sangat membantu" Boa menepuk bahu Siwon lalu tersenyum senang

"apakah acaranya akan segera dimulai?" tanya Siwon dengan ekspresi kaku

"kita ruang studio! Mereka sudah menyiapkan disana. Model yang akan menemanimu juga sudah berada disana" jawab Boa menuntun Siwon menuju studio

.

.

.

Ruang studio memang sudah dipenuhi team dari marketing juga fotografer dan seorang namja tampan dengan tubuh atletis sudah berpakaian koleksi Summer milik perusahaan appanya sedang dimake up oleh penata rias

"tuan muda! Ganti pakaianmu dengan ini!" asisten Boa yang seorang yeoja memberikan koleksi Summer pada Siwon

"nee" balas Siwon menerima pakaian yang diberikan yeoja itu

Siwon lalu melangkah masuk kedalam ruang ganti untuk menggantik pakaiannya dengan pakaian koleksi Summer. Selesai itu dia lalu keluar menghampiri Boa

"lihatlah! Belum di _touch up_ kau sudah terlihat tampan" puji Boa menarik tangan Siwon menghampiri penara rias yang baru saja selesai merias wajah sang model

"kenalkan ini Choi Siwon! putera pemilik perusahaan Choi Company" Boa mengenalkan Siwon pada model yang tampan itu

"ahh Lee Donghae Imnida. Senang berkenalan denganmu Siwon-ssi" model tampan bernama Donghae itu menyapa Siwon dengan sangat ramah

"Choi Siwon imnida!" Siwon balas mengangguk tersenyum kaku pada Donghae

_'dia begitu tampan! Aku menyukainya. Aku harus mendapatkannya untuk membuat patungku hidup lalu bercinta denganku. Akan aku namai patungku itu Lee Donghae'_

**tbc**

**annyeong Wonkyu Shipper**

**Vai datang lagiiiii**

**sesuai permintaan Mydecember yang minta dibuatin ff wonkyu yang sadis**

**maka terciptalah ff yang brutal dan sadis ini**

**miane kalau vai bikin sosok Siwon segila ini dan sesadis ini**

**vai bosen bikin Siwon kaya malaikat terus**

**vai pengen bikin Siwon beda di ff ini**

**gmn ama chapter ini?**

**apa terlalu sadis?**

**apa mau dilanjut?**

**sebenernya Vai sih udh nyiapin ff wonkyu yang romance tapi berhubung udh banyak ff sejenis jadi vai pending dehh updatenya**

**buat yang suka dan mau lanjut ff ini review yah!**

**walau sosok Kyumom belum muncul**

**asal tahu aja makin sana Siwon makin sadis n makin gila loh!**

**tentunya sebelum ketemu Kyumom #plak**

**jadi terserah pembaca kalau mau lanjut vai lanjut**

**kalau gak vai nyerah #heheheh**

**sekian chitchatnya**

**vai tunggu reviewnya**

**gomawo**

**saranhae**

**muaaacchh**

**annyeong**


	2. Chapter 2

**hanna**

**dul**

**set**

Siwon diam terpaku memandangi wajah model yang begitu menawan dimatanya membuat Boa tergelitik untuk bertanya

"tuan muda! Wae?" tanya Boa mengejutkan Siwon

"ahh ania" jawab Siwon membersihkan kerongkongannya

"berikan tuan muda sentuhan artistikmu! Pastikan dia berbeda dengan karakternya yang amat pemalu. Beri kesan tegas dalam wajahnya" perintah Boa pada penata rias

.

.

.

Jepretan blits dari kamera sang fotografer sudah membidik banyak angel yang sempurna pada wajah juga tubuh Siwon dan model _charming _bernama Lee Donghae itu. donghae yang memang sudah lama menggeluti dunia modelingnya dan sangat profesional membantu banyak pada kekakuan Siwon. beberapa pose yang sulit diarahkan sang fotografer dengan mudah Donghae atasi untuk mengarahkannya pada Siwon.

"jadilah dirimu sendiri! Seperti apapun karaktermu maka tampilkan dan tunjukan pada kamera. Kau sudah terlihat begitu sempurna dengan fisikmu. Tidak perlu tersenyumpun kau sudah sangat menawan" ujar Donghae saat mencoba mencairkan kekakuan Siwon

Dan berkat kalimat itu, Siwon mampu mengatasi rasa gugup dan kakunya menjalani sesi pemotretan yang diperintahkan tuan Choi padanya.

"sempurna! Tuan Choi memang sangat beruntung memiliki putera seperti anda tuan muda! Kau sudah terlihat seperti model profesional yang memiliki ribuan jam terbang" puji sang fotografer pada Siwon saat menyelasaikan tugasnya

"gumapsemida! Sunbae terlalu memuji" balas Siwon malu – malu dengan wajah merona

"senang bekerja sama denganmu Siwon-ssi! aku harap kita bisa bekerja sama lagi dilain kesempatan" Donghae menganggukan wajahnya saat dia hendak pamit

"nee! Semoga kita bisa bertemu lagi dilain waktu" Siwon balas membungkuk

_'aku pasti akan menemukanmu namja tampan! Kau sudah menjadi obsesiku saat ini'_

.

.

.

Siwon sudah berada didalam rumah mewahnya. Berlari menyusuri anak tangga yang lebar dan melingkar dengan karpet merah menjadi alasanya.

Clek

Pintu kayu berukiran berwarna coklat tua dibuka Siwon. segera dia masuk kedalam ruangan dibalik pintu ukiran itu. sebuah ruangan dengan banyak patung setengah jadi, gundukan tanah liat, patung namja dengan rambut manusia dan darah kering mengotori wajah patung itu. terlihat ada beberapa lalat menghinggapi darah kering juga rambut yang menempel dipatung itu.

"sial! Aku lupa menyemprotnya" Siwon meraih botol sprey berisi cairan pembunuh serangga. Lalu menyemprotkannya kearah lalat yang menghigapi patung _Kim Kibumnya._

"hai tampan! Miane aku membuatmu tercium bau sehingga lalat menghinggapi wajah dan rambutmu" ujar Siwon mencium bibir patung bernama Kibum itu lalu menyemprotkan pengharung dirambut yang menempel dikepala patung itu

"aku tidak ingin menghapus darah kering ini dari wajahmu, karena itu akan mengurangi kesan dramatis darimu. Kau semakin terlihat menawan dan sexy dengan darah diwajahmu ini" Siwon membelai wajah patung itu kemudian memeluknya dan mencumbuinya kembali sehingga dia mendapatkan orgasme dari onani yang dilakukannya

.

.

.

Siwon sedang membersihkan tubuhnya didalam bathtube sambil bersiul. Memejamkan matanya dan menyandarkan punggungnya disandaran bathtube yang mewah berwarna cream itu. lalu matanya terbuka menatap lurus kedepan dan menarik nafas panjang

"sepertinya aku harus menempatkan satu patung telanjang ditempat itu! aku sudah bosan bersiul untuk menemaniku saat aku membersihkan diri. Sebuah patung yang akan memiliki rambut seorang penyanyi bersuara indah. Yah saatnya aku kembali beraksi. Kau akan aku dapatkan Kim Jongwon" Siwon berdiri telanjang dengan busa sabun menutupi sebagian tubuhnya. Vitalnya yang besar dan menegang menyembul sempurna.

Sebuah handuk berwarna putih yang menggantung dicapstok Siwon raih untuk mengeringkan tubuhnya tanpa membilasnya terlebih dahulu. Dia lalu keluar dari kamar mandi mewahnya untuk kemudian bersiap pada pemburuannya.

.

.

.

Celana jeans berwarna hitam, sweater berbawan wool juga berwarna hitam, dilapisi jaket kulit juga berwarna hitam sudah melekat dengan pas ditubuhnya yang memiliki _shape_ sempurna itu. tidak lupa sepatu boot kulit juga berwarna hitam.

Mobil Cherokee hitam yang dia pakai malam itu untuk mendapatkan target buruannya. Seorang mahasiswa terbaik jurusan seni vokal yang sudah mengeluarkan single balad-nya dan menjadi penyanyi tetap disebuah cafe elite didaerah Gangnam. Mahasiswa pemilik wajah yang amat tegas dan memiliki daya tarik yang misterius membuat yeoja penasaran dengan sex appeal yang dimiliknya. Dialah Kim Jongwon.

Siwon memarkirkan mobilnya dipelataran parkir yang luas milik cafe itu. dengan langkah yang pasti dan gagah berbeda dengan saat dia berjalan disekitar kampusnya. Malam itu Siwon terlihat jauh lebih percaya diri.

Siwon masuk kedalam cafe yang selalu dipenuhi pengungjung setiap malamnya. Mencari tempat duduk yang masih tersisa namun dia tidak berhasil menemukannya lalu

"Choi Siwon!" teriak seseorang memanggil namanya

Siwon menoreh kearah suara yang memanggilnya.

"annyeong haseo!" Siwon mengangguk dan kembali kaku

"kemarilah bergabung bersama kami!" ujar pemilik suara tadi

"nee,," Siwon mengangguk dan dia memang sangat gugup

"ayolah! Kemari" pemilik suara itu berdiri lalu menarik tangan Siwon untuk bergabung dimejanya

"hyung! Kenalkan dia Choi Siwon teman kampusku. Dia putera pemilik Choi Company" pemilik suara itu mengenalkan Siwon pada orang yang bersamanya

"Ryeowook-ssi! aku,,, aku" ujar Siwon gugup

"ahh gwencana! Mereka teman yang asyik" kilah pemilik suara yang bernama Ryeowook itu

"biasanya seorang tuan muda tidak terlihat kaku seperti kau! Apa kau mungkin anak adopsi?" celoteh satu chingu dari pemilik suara yang bernama Ryeowook itu

"hyung-ah! kau akan membuatnya semakin tidak nyaman" protes Ryeowook mempoutkan bibirnya

"aku hanya bercanda!" namja itu membela diri

"nee gwencana" ujar Siwon menunduk

"Kim Youngwon imnida!" namja yang baru saja bercanda mengenalkan diri

"annyeong!" Siwon menganggukan wajahnya

"dia hyung-ku! Satu lagi sepupuku sedang ketoilet. Dia memiliki masalah dengan pencernaannya aku rasa" canda Ryeowook terkekeh

"ahh nee" Siwon duduk dan begitu jelas dia memang sangat gugup

.

.

Seorang mc menyambut para pengunjung malam itu.

"malam ini seperti biasa kita akan dihibur oleh pemilik suara malaikat juga pemilik pitch ikan lumba – lumba kita sambut Kim Jongwon!" mc itu memanggil penyanyi yang sudah ditunggu semua penggemarnya yang adalah pengunjung cafe itu

Suara tepukan dan siulan menyambut naiknya Jongwong keatas panggung. Siwon menatap kearah panggung dengan tatapan tajam dan tak berkedip.

_'malam ini adalah terakhir kau memamerkan suaramu ditempat ini Kim Jongwon! Karena esok hari kau akan menyanyi ditempatku. Didepan bathtube-ku!'_

.

.

Jongwon sudah memamerkan suara merdunya menghibur pengunjung cafe itu. semua orang dibuat terbuai oleh lantunan suaranya. Love is Hurt adalah lagu andalannya yang dipakai sebagai penutup penampilannya malam itu

"dia memang sempurna. Aku berharap bisa memiliki suara seperti dia" puji Ryeowook memandang penuh kagum pada Jongwon

"Ryeowook-ah! dimana Kyuhyun? Kenapa dia belum juga kembali?" tanya Youngwon melihat sekitar cafe

"molayo!" jawab Ryeowook tak acuh terus memandang kearah panggung

Siwon melirik kearah Youngwon dan ikut melihat sekitar cafe lalu kembali memandang kearah panggung.

"Kyuhyun-ah! kau dimana?" Yongwon menelpon Kyuhyun dengan sedikit teriak karena suasana cafe memang sangat riuh

.

.

"tebak dimana dia sekarang?" Youngwon bertanya pada Ryeowook

"dimana?" Ryeowook mengalihkan pandangannya dari panggung menatap Youngwon

"bluehouse!" jawab Youngwon tegas dan singkat

Siwon tertarik untuk ikut menatap Youngwon setelah mengucapkan nama tempat dimana presiden Korea berada.

"mwo? Akhirnya dia berhasil masuk ketempat itu. kau harus membayar taruhanmu hyung" Ryeowook tertawa puas melempar sisa kentang goreng dari piringnya kearah Youngwon

"sialan! Aku tidak menyangka bocah itu akan berhasil memasuk tempat itu" Youngeon menggelengkan kepalanya

_'siapa orang yang sedang dibicarakan mereka? Kenapa dia bisa berada di Bluehouse? Apakah orang itu hebat?'_ Siwon bertanya – tanya dalam hati

.

.

"Ryeowook-ssi! gumapta kau sudah memberiku tempat. Aku akan membayar tagihannya. Aku harus pergi sekarang" Siwon berdiri membungkuk lalu pamit

"yaa kau tidak perlu membayar makanan kami" cegah Ryeowook ikut berdiri

"gwencana. Aku memang ingin membayarnya" Siwon memaksa

"gomawo Siwon-ssi" Ryeowook tersenyum riang

"senang berkenalan denganmu" Youngwon berbasa – basi

"nado" Siwon mengangguk lalu berlalu

Siwon segera keluar cafe setelah membayarkan tagihan milik Ryeowook dan Youngwon. Dia lalu berjalan perlahan disekitar pelataran parkir menuju mobilnya.

Bruk

Siwon menutup kembali pintu mobilnya setelah membuka dan masuk kedalamnya. Memakai topi lidahnya, menyiapkan tas ranselnya dan bertahan diam didalam mobilnya.

Jam ditangan Siwon sudah menunjukan pukul 1 pagi. Satu persatu mobil yang terparkir dipelataran parkir itu berlalu. Dan hanya tertinggal tiga mobil saja termasuk miliknya. Siwon terus mengawasi kearah pintu keluar memastikan Jongwon adalah seseorang yang akan keluar selanjutnya.

Saat yang dinantikan akhirnya tiba juga, Jongwon keluar sendirian mengetatkan mantelnya lalu berjalan menuju mobilnya. Siwon lalu menyalakan mesin mobilnya setelah melihat Jongwon sudah masuk kedalam mobil dan tak lama mobil itu melaju meninggalkan cafe.

Siwon mengikuti kemana mobil Jongwon melaju. Dengan jarak yang dekat tidak ada kendaraan lain menghalangi mobilnya dengan mobil milik Jongwon. Mobil itu masuk kedalam basement sebuah apartemen cukup elit dikawasan Incheon. Siwon ikut masuk kedalam basement itu dan terus mengikuti mobil Jongwon hingga terparkir.

Mobil Jongwon sudah terparkir. Siwon ikut memarkirkan mobilnya didalam basement gedung apartement itu dengan jarak cukup dekat dengan tempat dimana mobil Jongwon terparkir.

Terdengar pintu mobil Jongwon terbuka dan tertutup kembali. Siwon segera keluar membawa tas ranselnya lalu mengeluarkan pisau belati yang amat tajam.

Melangkah dengan cepat mengejar langkah Jongwon yang mulai menjauh. Jongwon mulai merasa curiga dirinya tengah diikuti seseorang dibelakangnya. Dia melirik kearah Siwon yang memang sedang melangkah kearahnya.

"siapa kau?" tanya Jongwon menghentikan langkahnya melihat kearah Siwon yang semakin mempercepat langkahnya

Siwon berlari sambil mengacungkan pisau menghampiri Jongwon

"apa yang kau inginkan?" teriak Jungwon berlari terbirit – birit

"rambutmu!" jawab Siwon melemparkan pisau belatinya dan tepat mengenai punggung Jongwon

Jongwon terjatuh dengan pisau belati menancap dipunggungnya. Siwon segera menghampiri Jongwon yang masih berusaha untuk bangun kembali.

Sret

Pisau itu Siwon cabut dari punggung Jongwon lalu,,,,,

Blas blas blas blas blas blas

Pisau itu Siwon hujamkan bertubi – tubi kepunggung Jongwon hingga Jongwon sekarat dan mati. Darah segar mengotori jaket kulit, sarung tangan, juga wajah tampan milik Siwon.

Sreeeet

Membuka tas ranselnya lalu mengeluarkan pisau kecil yang amat tajam untuk dia pakai saat menguliti kulit kepala Jongwon lepas dari tengkoraknya. Dari atas dahi lalu mengarah kearah kuping dan memutar hingga bertemu kembali diatas dahi. Siwon sayat kulit kepala itu dan merobeknya kemudian terlepas dari tengkoraknya.

Kulit kepala berambut itu Siwon masukan kedalam kantung plastik transparan seperti biasanya. Lalu dimasukan kedalam tas ranselnya. Tidak lupa dia menyeka darah yang mengotori wajahnya.

Siwon berdiri lalu melihat kesegala arah basement yang memang sudah sepi daat dini hari itu. berlalu dengan langkah yang amat tenang dan tanpa beban meninggalkan mayat Jongwon tergeletak begitu saja dijalanan basement gedung apartementnya.

.

.

.

Begitu bersusah payah Siwon mengangkat patung dari ruangan khususnya menuju kamar mandi mewah didalam kamarnya. Patung namja telanjang dengan kedua tangan yang bertolak pinggang. Juga kaki yang terbuka. Siwon letakan patung itu berhadapan dengan bath tube-nya. Keluar menuju kamar untuk mengambil kulit kepala hasil buruannya yang dia simpan didalam tas ranselnya.

Bersiul melangkah dengan tangan memegang kantung plastik berisi kulit kepala dengan darah yang masih basah. Merobek kantung plastik itu lalu darah berceceran membasahi lantai kamar mandinya. Siwon keluarkan kulit kepala itu lalu menempelkannya dikepala patung. Darah mengalir mengotori wajah patung itu. bau amis yang amat menyengat menjadi aroma yang Siwon cium beberapa hari ini.

"kau patung pemilik suara indah! Lihatlah kau begitu hidup dengan rambut dikepalamu. Menyanyilah untukku setiap aku memintamu" Siwon membelai rambut yang menempel dipatung itu kemudian membelai wajahnya yang berdarah.

.

.

.

Berita kematian Jongwon yang dibunuh secara keji menyebar dengan cepat dan menghebohkan terutama didalam kampus. Suasana kampus begitu berduka atas kepergian Jongwon yang tragis.

Siwon mendengar dengan jelas bagaimana rektor menyampaikan berita duka itu. tanpa reaksi apapun Siwon hanya terus fokus membentuk patung Achiles-nya dengan sempurna.

"sudah dua korban yang ditemukan tewas secara tragis dengan kulit kepala yang diambil. Dan semua korbannya adalah mahasiswa. Sebenarnya apa yang diinginkan pembunuh itu?" Ryeowook berbicara sambil membentuk patung Aprodite-nya dengan mata berkaca - kaca

"molayo yang pasti pembunuh itu adalah orang yang sangat keji" ujar mahasiswa yang lainnya.

Siwon hanya terus fokus pada kegiatannya tanpa tertarik untuk ikut campur dengan apa yang sedang dibicaranya teman – temannya.

"Siwon-ssi! menurutmu apa yang diinginkan orang yang membunuh Jongwon?" Ryeowook bertanya pada Siwon sambil menatapnya

"aku tidak tahu,, semua terasa aneh bagiku. Kenapa harus mengambil kulit kepalanya? Apa yang dia dapat dengan mengambil kulit kepala itu? untuk ritual mungkin?" jawab Siwon menghentikan kegiatannya menatap Ryeowook kaku

"bisa jadi! Mungkin pembunuhnya adalah seorang pemuja setan" Ryeowook menerka – nerka

"gila!" kilah chingu yang lainnya

.

.

.

Mobil Lamborghini Murcielago LP670-4 SV milik Siwon terparkir di pelataran parkir sebuah supermarket. Seorang namja tampan berkulit putih cenderung pucat berbibir tebal dengan rambut model poni tumpuk berdiri memandangi mobil mewah itu sambil menenteng kamera CANON EF 800MM F/5.6 L IS USM.

"apa yang kau lakukan didepan mobilku?" tanya Siwon gugup dengan menenteng dua kantong plastik berisi belanjaan kebutuhan sehari – harinya

"jadi kau pemilik mobil mewah ini?" jawab namja tersebut tersenyum ramah pada Siwon

"nee! Wae?" Siwon kembali bertanya membuka bagasi mobilnya lalu memasukan belanjaannya

"boleh aku memotret mobilmu?" tanya namja tampan dan tinggi itu pada Siwon dengan ekspresi wajah ragu

"untuk apa?" Siwon mengerutkan kedua alisnya

"keperluan pameranku! Aku seorang fotografer" jawab namja itu memberikan kartu namanya

"Cho Kyuhyun!" Siwon membaca nama pemilik kartu nama itu

"nee! Cho Kyuhyun imnida" namja tampan itu mengulurkan tangannya

"Choi Siwon imnida!" balas Siwon membalas jabatan tangan Kyuhyun

"kenapa kau ingin memotret mobilku untuk pameranmu? Apakah akan menarik jika kau pamerkan foto mobil ini?" Siwon memasukan kartu nama itu kedalam saku celananya

"ditanganku akan terlihat menakjubkan. Percayalah. Aku akan mengundangmu datang kepameranku. Dan kau akan mengagumiku" Kyuhyun tersenyum penuh percaya diri

_'hmmm namja ini sungguh mempesonaku! Rasa percaya dirinya benar – benar tinggi. Apakah aku harus membuatnya menghidupkan patungku juga?'_

**tbc**

**yeeaaayyyy vai update lagi nihh chapter 2**

**senaaaaaaaang bangets ternyata sambutannya meriah dari para wks wlw ada yang gak berani lanjutin baca ff ini :(**

**gomawo buat semua yah yang udh antusias nyambut ff ini**

**deepbow**

**chapter ini Kyuhyun udh muncul tuh**

**makin sadis yah abang bunuh korbannya?**

**next chap akan banyak korban lagi**

**setiap chapter akan ada korban loh #tatuuuut**

**buat yang minta penjelasan kenapa Siwon gila pelan - pelan bakalan vai ungkap**

**jadi sabar buat terus mantengin ff ini yah?**

**gmn nih hubungan Siwon ama Kyuhyun ntarnya?**

**next chap ada momen manis antara siwon dan kyuhyun**

**tapi jangan ngarep ada nc dulu yah #plak**

**sekian chitchatnya**

**saranghae,,, aishiteru,,,wo ai ni**

**muaaaccchh**

**annyeong**


	3. Chapter 3

**hanna**

**dul**

**set**

"lalu dimana kau akan memotret mobilku jika Aku mengijinkanmu untuk memotretnya?" Siwon melangkah pelan menghampiri Kyuhyun yang mengitari mobil mewahnya

"aku sedang mencari angle yang bagus untuk dapat memotretnya. Aku rasa disini tidak masalah" Kyuhyun mulai memotret mobil mewah itu dari berbagai sudut mengitari mobil itu

Siwon hanya diam memandangi Kyuhyun yang tampak serius mengambil gambar mobilnya untuk dia pakai dalam pameran tunggal.

"apa pekerjaanmu Siwon-ssi sehingga kau bisa memiliki mobil semahal ini?" tanya Kyuhyun sambil terus memotret

"aku hanya seorang mahasiswa" jawab Siwon terus menatap Kyuhyun saat Kyuhyun asyik melihat hasil jepretannya tanpa menatap Siwon

"jadi kau anak orang kaya?" Kyuhyun melirik lalu menatap mata Siwon dengan senyum tipis

"begitulah" balas Siwon menunduk

"aku rasa kau memiliki angle yang bagus untuk dipotret" Kyuhyun menghampiri Siwon lalu menunjukan monitor dikameranya yang bergambar Siwon sedang menunduk dibalik mobilnya

"kau memotretku juga?" Siwon terperangah mendapati gambar dirinya ada didalam kamera itu

"jika kau tidak suka aku akan menghapusnya" ujar Kyuhyun sibuk dengan kameranya

"ania,, ania" Siwon menelar air liurnya

"aku sudah selesai dengan mobilmu. Saatnya aku pergi. Gumapsemida kau sudah mengijinkan aku memotretnya" Kyuhyun mengalungkan kembali kameranya dileher tersenyum hangat pada Siwon

"nee cheonma" balas Siwon tersenyum yang terlihat dipaksakan

"apakah kau tertarik untuk bertemu denganku lagi?" tiba – tiba Kyuhyun bertanya menatap Siwon manja

"mwo? Ahh terserah kau" jawab Siwon gugup dengan wajah merona

Kyuhyun terkekeh melihat kekonyolan Siwon namja gagah namun begitu kaku dan amat pemalu.

"kenapa kau begitu kaku Siwon-ssi? apakah aku terlihat seram hingga membuatmu begitu tertekan?" Kyuhyun memancing memberikan senyum iblisnya

"ania... aku hanya tidak biasa bercakap sebanyak ini dengan orang yang baru aku temui" jawab Siwon gemetaran sehingga menjatuhkan kunci mobilnya lalu diambilnya kembali

"tanganmu gemetar! Apa kau baik – baik saja?" seketika Kyuhyun menggenggam tangan Siwon yang terlihat gemetar

Siwon tercengang dengan sikap spontannya Kyuhyun yang tiba – tiba menggenggam tangannya saat dia gemetaran. Memandangi wajah Kyuhyun saat tangannya melepaskan genggamannya

"kau harus banyak menarik nafas dalam, lalu resapi sebelum kau mengeluarkannya kembali dengan perlahan. Kau terlalu tegang Siwon-ssi. apakah kau kuliah jurusan teknik atau fisika? Sehingga kau memiliki begitu banyak beban?" ujar Kyuhyun sok menganalisa

"jurusan seni. Aku membuat patung. Patung seorang namja" jawab Siwon mulai terlihat berani

"waw menarik. Aku rasa pertemuan kita selanjutnya sebelum acara pameranku, aku ingin sekali melihat patungmu. Apakah kau tidak keberatan jika aku melihat patungmu? Atau aku melihat bagaimana kau membuat patung itu?" Kyuhyun bertanya dengan rasa percaya diri yang tinggi menatap Siwon dengan tatapan sugesti dan mempengaruhi

"tentu saja! Kau boleh melihatku bagaimana aku membuat patungku" jawab Siwon tanpa senyum dengan tatapan tajam

"akan aku hubungi kau saat aku akan berkunjung. Berikan aku alamat rumahmu" Kyuhyun menodong

"aku akan mengirimkan melalui pesan. Aku memiliki nomermu dikartu nama ini" Siwon merogoh sakunya mengeluarkan kartu nama milik Kyuhyun

"aku tunggu pesan darimu" Kyuhyun mengangguk pamit lalu berpaling meninggalkan Siwon dengan mobil mewahnya.

_'kau akan menghidupkan patungku selanjutnya. Kau datang sendiri padaku tanpa aku harus memburumu. Datanglah Cho Kyuhyun aku akan menjamumu'_

.

.

.

.

.

.

Didalam sebuah taman yang indah dipenuhi bunga crisant yang sedang mekar, terlihat seorang yeoja dewasa yang sangat cantik berambut panjang memakai gaun pendek berwarna putih sedang mengejar dua orang anak kecil yang berlari – lari dihadapannya.

"Siwon-ah,,, Siwon-ah" teriak yeoja cantik itu memanggil nama anak yang tengah berlarian

Kedua anak itu terus saja berlari sambil tertawa riang meninggalkan yeoja itu sendirian dan semakin jauh

"Siwon-ah! kemarilah" kembali yeoja dewasa itu berteriak menjulurkan tangannya berusaha meraih tangan kedua anak kecil itu

"eomma! Siwan pergi eomma! Dia pergi meninggalkan aku..." satu anak kecil itu tiba – tiba berdiri disamping yeoja cantik itu menangis merengek dengan air mata mengalir deras

"dia pantas pergi untuk selamanya Siwon-ah! dia tidak pantas hidup bersama kita. Biarkan dia pergi" yeoja cantik itu jongkok agar sejajar dengan tinggi anak kecil itu, membelai wajah bocah itu sambil berbisik

"andweeee! Andweeee eomma!" teriak bocah itu menangis semakin menjadi

.

"andweeeee! Hajimaaaa Siwan-aaaaaaah!" Siwon terbangun dari tidurnya

Keringat mengucur membasahi wajahnya begitu juga dengan tubuhnya. Siwon lalu turun dari tempat tidurnya menuju wastafel lalu membuka pintu kotak obat yang menempel disamping cermin wastafel itu. mengeluarkan obat penenangnya yang sudah lama dia konsumsi.

Siwon telan tiga butir pil penenangnya lalu mengucurkan air dari kran wastafel lalu meminumnya untuk melarutkan pil yang baru saja diminumnya.

"bagaimana rasanya menikmati tubuh semua pemilik rabut itu? apa kau menikmatinya? Sehingga kau membuat wajah dipatung itu sedemikian mirip dengan semua korbanmu?" Siwon berbicara pada bayangan dirinya sendiri yang dipantulkan cermin dari wastafel itu. ekspresi wajah yang amat sinis dan dingin

"kau melarangku untuk memiliki hubungan yang nyata dengan siapapun. Karena kau selalu mengatakan aku adalah milikmu. Bagaimanapun juga aku membutuhkan sex dalam hidupku" Siwon kembali berbicara sendiri dengan bayangan dari cerminnya kali ini dengan ekpresi wajah yang sedikit ketakutan

"kau tidak boleh dimiliki siapapun! Ingat janji kita, aku adalah kau dan kau adalah aku. Kita satu dan kau tidak membutuhkan siapapun dalam hidupmu hanya kita berdua. Tidak dengan appa ataupun eomma" Siwon merubah ekspresi wajahnya dengan keji dan sadis

"aku lelah harus hidup sendiri dirumah besar ini tanpa ada yang membantuku untuk merawatnya. Aku bahkan sudah mengundang calon korban selanjutnya untuk datang kerumah ini. Bagaimana aku mengaturnya? Aku tidak sanggup mengurusnya sendirian" ekspresi Siwon kini kembali gugup dan kaku dan begitu sangat tertekan

"ayolah kau jangan manja Siwon-ah! aku benci jika kau manja seperti itu" Siwon berbicara dengan nada membentak

"kau sama sekali tidak membantuku! Aku melakukannya sendirian" Siwon menurunkan nada bicaranya

"kau harus menepati janjimu padaku! Kau akan selalu merawatku dan menjagaku! Mencarikan rambut yang pantas untukku! Kenapa sekarang kau menjadi begitu lembek hah?" Siwon memukulkan kepalan tangannya ketembok disamping cermin sehingga membuatnya berdarah

"kau kembali menyakitiku lagi. Lihat apa yang sudah kau lakukan pada tanganku? Aku membutuhkan tanganku untuk membuat patungku" Siwon meringis kesakitan menyeka darah yang keluar dari tangannya dengan kucuran air yang keluar dari kran sambil menangis

"itu hukuman buatmu Siwon-ah! karena kau mengecewakanku dengan kemanjaanmu" Siwon menatap tajam dan sinis pada bayangannya sendiri.

.

.

.

Siwon sedang memandangi gambar dirinya yang berpose dengan Donghae untuk iklan pakaian musim panas yang diluncurkan perusahan appanya didalam sebuah majalah mode.

"kau memang begitu tampan Lee Donghae! Aku sangat mengagumi kesempurnaanmu" Siwon berjalan menuju ruangan khususnya membawa majalah mode ditangannya.

Sambil bersiul Siwon membuat mengumpulkan gundukan tanah liatnya keatas meja kayu sebagai media tempat dia membuat patungnya. Membasahi gundukan tanah liat itu dengan air yang dia kucurkan ditangannya.

Mulai membentuk kepala yang dia bulatkan dari gundukan tanah liat itu. menggunakan alat pemahatnya berbentuk seperti pisau dan beberapa alat lainnya.

Sebuah pahatan bentuk kepala dan wajah mulai terlihat begitu sempurna menyerupai wajah seseorang. Siwon terus membentuk dan membuat wajah dari patung itu semakin jelas membentuk dan semakin mirip dengan rupa wajah dari Lee Donghae.

Bagian tubuh patung itu mulai Siwon pahat. Mulai dari tangan, bentuk dada yang bidang, perut dengan enam kotak yang terbentuk sempurna, bagian vital dengan tonjolan yang besar dan menyembulkan kesan jantan dari patung itu.

Siulan itu terus terdengar mengiringi tangan ajaib Siwon membentuk patung Lee Donghae yang telanjang dengan pose satu tangan menutupi area vitalnya sementara tangan yang lainnya melingkar kebelakang bokong dengan kaki yang tebuka tidak begitu lebar.

Untuk menyelesaikan patung berwajah Lee Donghae dengan hasil yang sempurna hanya Siwon butuhkan selama tidak lebih dari 4 jam.

Selesai dengan patung itu, Siwonpun mulai membersihkan tangannya yang kotor dan basah karena tanah liat. Siwon segera keluar dari ruang khususnya menuju kamarnya. satu persatu pakaian yang menempel ditubuhnya dia tanggalkan begitu saja kemudia dia lemparkan kesembarang arah. Langkah tegaknya menuju kekamar mandi pribadinya dimana patung Kim Jonwong lengkap dengan kulit kepala dan rambutnya berdiri tegak menghadap bathtube.

"hai! Saatnya aku menikmati suara indahmu Kim Jongwon. Nyanyikan lagu Love Is Hurt milikmu itu" ujar Siwon mengecup bibir patung Jongwon lalu kembali melangkah menuju bathtube untuk membersihkan diri.

.

.

.

Pakaian serba hitam dan gelap sudah melekat ditubuh Siwon. saatnya dia kembali beraksi mencari korban yang akan dia kuliti kulit kepala lengkap dengan rambutnya.

Mobil Cherokee hitam menjadi teman saat dia akan memburu korbannya. Mobil itu melaju dengan kecepatan sedang saat Siwon menghubungi membaca alamat rumah milik Donghae yang dia dapat dari Boa sejak lama sang manager marketing yang bekerja untuk appanya.

_'kau akan menghidupkan patung yang baru saja aku selesaikan Lee Donghae! Tunggu aku dan akan aku habisi kau malam ini juga'_

.

.

.

Sebuah rumah mewah dengan gerbang yang cukup tinggi juga dua orang security yang menjaganya. Berdiri megah dihadapan Siwon yang baru saja menghentikan mobilnya.

Siwon segera turun dari mobilnya untuk menyapa petugas yang menjaga rumah mewah itu.

"selamat malam! Namaku Choi Siwon. bisakah kau memberitahukan majikanmu bahwa aku ada didepan rumahnya dan ingin bertemu?" ujar Siwon dengan kalimat yang amat kaku juga dengan ekspresi wajah yang tak kalah kakunya

"kau siapa tuan? Apa kau pikir kau bisa dengan begitu mudah menemui majikanku?" tanya petugas itu begitu merendahkan Siwon

_'brengsek! Kau akan merasakan betapa tajamnya pisau yang akan merobek jantungmu manusia bodoh' _Siwon mengumpat dalam hatinya

"aku putera tunggal dari The Choi Company! Majikanmu bekerja dibawah kontrak dengan perusahaan milik appaku! Apa kau puas sekarang?" wajah beringas Siwon tiba – tiba muncul menghapus kesan lugu dan betapa pemalunya dia

"baiklah tuan! Maafkan saya telah menyepelekan anda tuan" dengan tergesa – gesa penjaga itu membuka gerbang tinggi dengan lebar membiarkan Siwon masuk kedalam rumah majikan yang akan menjadi korbannya.

Siwon berlalu begitu saja kembali masuk kedalam mobil Cherokee-nya lalu melajuka mobilnya masuk kedalam lingkungan rumah mewah milik model bernama Lee Donghae.

Sebuah pintu besar dengan ukiran menjadi pintu masuk kedalam rumah mewah itu. siwon memijit bel yang berada dipinggir pintu besar itu. menunggu seseorang membukakan pintu untuknya.

Clek

Pintu besar itu dibuka oleh seseorang. Dan seorang yeoja setengah baya yang masih tampak cantik meski dia sudah tidak lagi muda membukakan pintu untuk tamunya.

"selamat malam!" sapa yeoja itu

"sssselamat malam!" balas Siwon gugup saat menatap mata teduh yeoja tua itu

"anda siapa? Dan ada keperluan apa anda datang kemari?" tanya yeoja tua itu dengan sangat sopan

"aaaaku Choi Ssssiwon!" jawab Siwon gugup dan menundukan wajahnya

"apa kau baik – baik saja anak muda? Sepertinya kau kurang sehat?" tanya yeoja tua itu dengan wajah yang cemas

"eomma! Kau bicara dengan siapa?" terdengar suara namja dari ujung ruangan menghampiri yeoja tua itu bersama Siwon yang masih berdiri kaku didepan pintu

"lihatlah! Mungkin dia adalah temanmu" jawab yeoja tua itu memberikan ruang untuk pemilik suara itu agar mampu melihat Siwon yang berdiri didepan pintu

"Siwon-ssi!" sapa pemilik suara yang ternyata adalah Lee Donghae

"ahh nee" balas Siwon mengangguk kaku

"masuklah! Apa yang membuatmu datang kemari?" tanya Donghae menghampiri Siwon dengan sangat ramah

"aaaku aaku"

Bruk

Tiba – tiba Siwon pingsan jatuh keatas lantai ruang tamu milik Donghae dan tidak sadarkan diri. Donghae dan yeoja tua yang adalah eommanya kontan panik melihat Siwon tiba – tiba pingsan dan jatuh dihadapan mereka.

Dengan sekuat tenaga Donghae mengangkat tubuh Siwon keatas sofa tamunya meski tubuhnya tidak lebih tinggi dari Siwon. nyonya Lee bergegas menuju kotak obat untuk membawakan obat agar membuat Siwon siuman.

Sepuluh menit kemudian Siwon kembali tersadar dan begitu lemas

"Siwon-ssi! gwencana?" tanya Donghae menyentuh kening Siwon dengan khawatir

"dimana aku sekarang?" tanya Siwon gelisah

"kau berada dirumahku! kau sedang bertamu dirumah ku ini. Tapi kau tiba – tiba pingsan dan tidak sadarkan diri" jawab Donghae membantu Siwon duduk

"ahh miane aku merepotkanmu!" Siwon menutup wajahnya dengan kedua telapak tangannya

"anak muda! Kenapa kau begitu ringkik? Kau tidak kekuat dan segagah tampilanmu" nyonya Lee menyela percakapan puteranya dengan tamu yang baru sadar dari pingsannya

Siwon segera menoreh kearah nyonya Lee. Lalu kembali melirik kearah Donghae dengan tatapan yang berbeda, ada keberanian dari tatapannya sekarang

"kau tinggal dengan siapa saja dirumah mewahmu ini?" tiba – tiba Siwon menanyakan hal yang tidak wajar

"hanya aku dengan eommaku saja! Wae?" jawab Donghae duduk disamping Siwon

"bagus!" jawab Siwon berdiri sambil mengeluarkan sesuatu dari dalam tasnya berupa pisau belati, alat untuk mengeksekusi korbannya

"eomma! Kenapa kau begitu kejam membiarkan aku sakit tanpa berusaha mengobatinya hah?" bentak Siwon berjalan menuju nyonya Lee dengan menghujamkan pisau belati kedadanya

Blash

Pisau itu menancap didada nyonya Lee yang tiba – tiba tersungkur penuh darah didadanya.

"Siwon-ssi! apa yang kau lakukan pada eommaku hah?" Donghae teriak sambil berlari memeluk eommanya yang tersengal sengal menahan sakit didadanya

"kau begitu kejam eomma! Kau bukan eomma yang baik! Aku membencimu! Kau membuat hidupku menderita" teriak Siwon histeris memandang kearah nyonya Lee dengan wajah penuh amarah

Sret

Pisau belati itu dicabut Donghae dari dadanya eommanya yang sekarat. Lalu Donghae bediri mencoba menghujamkan pisau itu kearah Siwon

Sret

Pisau belati itu berhasil melukai lengan Siwon. siwon kemudian beraksi kembali untuk merebuk pisau yang ada ditangan Donghae dengan semua kekuatan yang dimilikinya.

"kau gila! Dia bukan eommamu! Dia eommaku brengsek!" teriak Donghae berusaha mempertahankan pisau yang ada ditangannya

"kau akan mati malam ini juga Lee Donghae! Mati ditanganku" teriak Siwon mengeluarkan pisau kecil alat yang dia gunakan saat menguliti kulit kepala korbannya dan mengarahkannya wajah tampan Donghae sehingga membuat pipinya robek

"aaaaaaa" teriak Donghae menahan darah yang keluar dari pipinya

Pisau belati yang dipenggannya jatuh kelantai. Siwon lalu mengambil pisau belati itu lalu,,,

Blash

Pisau itu Siwon hujamkan keperut Donghae tepat dibagian hatinya.

Donghae terkapar dengan darah menggenangi lantai ruang tamunya.

"hentikan! Aku mohon hentikaaaaan" teriak Siwon menutup telinganya sambil menangis

"hkhkhk" Donghae bernafas pendek sambil menahan darah keluar dari perutnya

"Donghae-ssi! gwencana?" Siwon dengan ekspresi ketakutan menekan luka diperut Donghae berusaha menghentikan aliran darahnya

"hkhkhk" Donghae sekarat

"hentikan aku mohon! Jangan! Hentikaaaaaaan" teriak Siwon menahan tangannya yang mencoba meraih pisau belati diperut Donghae

"Ssiwon-ssi! wwwae? Wwwaaae" Donghae terkulai dan berhenti bernafas

"andweeeeeee!" teriak Siwon histeris

"kau tidak boleh lemas bodoh! Ingat janjimu padaku! Aku akan terus mengingatkanmu pada janjimu" Siwon kembali berkata dengan ekspresi dingin dan sadis saat mencabut kembali pisau belati yang menempel diperut Donghae

Siulan yang kini terdengar mengerikan menemani aksi Siwon saat menguliti kulit kepala milik Donghae juga kulit kepala milik nyonya Lee. Selesai dengan aksi itu, Siwon merapihkan kembali semua alat tempurnya masuk kedalam tas miliknya. Mengantongi kulit kepala Donghae juga milik nyonya Lee. Melangkah bebas menuju dapur lalu membuka selang gas untuk membuat gas itu keluar memenuhi ruangan.

Masih dengan siulannya Siwon keluar dari rumah itu dengan langkah yang tenang. Berjalan menghampiri pos satpam dengan darah yang mengotor pakaian kulitnya yang berwarna hitam itu.

Pisau belati itu kembali dia keluarkan dan menyembunyikannya dibelakang punggungnya. Siwon melangkah masuk kedalam ruangan berukura meter itu lalu

Blas blas blas blas blas blas blas

Darah merah segar mengotori seluruh ruangan sempit itu. membasahi lantainya. Penjaga itu terkapar dengan luka tusuk dipunggungnya. Dari layar monitor diruangan itu Siwon melihat rekaman cctv yang merekam gambar dirinya saat berada digerbang juga saat masuk kedalam rumah mewah itu.

Siwon lalu keluar untuk mencari kamera pengintai itu untuk menghancurkannya. Dua kamera yang disimpan tidak begitu sulit untuk dijangkau sudah Siwon hancurkan lalu mengambil alat perekamnya. Siwon kembali masuk kedalam pos penjaga itu. Dengan begitu santai Siwon mengambil pematik api milik penjaga itu lalu bergegas keluar kembali melangkah menuju rumah mewah.

Pematik itu dinyalakan kemudian Siwon buka pintu berukiran itu dan melemparkan pematik itu kedalam lalu menutup pintunya kembali. Siwon berlari menuju mobilnya sebelum rumah itu benar – benar meledak dan terbakar.

Duaaarrr

Terdengar suara ledakan dari dalam rumah mewah milik model tampan Lee Donghae dan rumah mewah itupun terbakar menghanguskan pemiliknya yang sudah terkapar.

.

.

.

**One week later**

Berita kematian model Lee Donghae yang ditemukan hangus terpanggang bersama eommanya dengan tanpa kulit kepala ditubuh mereka membuat pihak kepolisian berpikir keras. Mereka kembali menghubungkan kematian Donghae dengan pembunuhan berantai yang sudah terjadi dan memakan dua orang korban mahasiswa.

Petugas kepolisian masih belum menemukan titik terang siapa pelaku yang sudah begitu keji saat mengeksekusi semua korbannya. Karena tidak pernah ditemukannya sidik jari yang menempel ditubuh korban termasuk Donghae yang memang sudah hangus terpanggang.

.

.

.

"ahhh hmmm" Siwon mendesah saat mencumbui patung Donghae yang dia simpan didalam ruangan khususnya berdampingan dengan patung yeoja yag belum sempurna tercipta namun dikepala patung yeoja itu terpasang kulit kepala dengan rambut milik nyonya Lee.

"ahhh aku sangat menikmatinya Donghae-ssi" Siwon menjilati bibir Donghae sambil terus mengocok vital miliknya.

"ahhhh ahhhh ahhhh" cairan kental itu keluar memuncrat mengotori patung milik Donghae tepat dibagian tangannya yang menutupi vitalnya

Selesai dengan kegiatan sex tunggalnya, Siwon bersihkan patung Donghae dari noda sperma miliknya dengan handuk basah. Membersihkan bagian tubuh lainnya. Siwon begitu apik saat memperlakukan patung Donghae berbeda dengan saat dia memperlakukan patung Kibum juga Jongwon. Sepertinya Siwon memang sangat menyukai patung milik model tampan itu.

Siwon segera memakai pakaiannya kembali lalu keluar dari ruangan khusus miliknya. Mengunci rapat ruangan itu melangkah meninggalkan ruangan itu menuju kamarnya.

Kriiiing

Ponsel pintar Siwon terdengar menerima panggilan. Siwon rogoh saku celananya lalu mengeluarkan ponsel miliknya. Dia melihat nomer telpon yang memanggilnya dan ternyata dari Cho Kyuhyun.

"yeobseo!" jawab Siwon menerima panggilannya

"annyeong haseo Siwon-ssi! aku saat ini berada didepan rumahmu! Aku akan menagih janjimu untuk membiarkan aku melihatmu saat membuat patung. Apa kau berada rumah?" suara Kyuhyun terdengar dari seberang telpon

_'astaga namja mempesona itu datang. Dia membawa sendiri tubuh dan rambutnya. Kemari tanpa aku harus memburunya. Aku akan membiarkan dia menikmati saat aku membuat patung yang mirip dengan wajahnya. Setelah itu aku akan menghabisinya dan membuat patungku hidup dengan rambutnya'_

** tbc**

**annyeong!**

**vai update nihh wlw lagi nungguin anak lagi dirawat karena diare #curcol**

**vai bela belain demi WKS loooohhhh**

**wahh belum apa" udh ada yang bashing nihh**

**pake bilang vai gak konsisten bikin ff kyumin sama wonkyu**

**kenapa sih harus jadi masalah toh mereka kan sama" member suju?**

**vai tuh elf dan Siwonest**

**pokonya vai udh mutusin bakalan terus berkarya dan g nyerah cuma karena bashing macam gitu**

**selama masih ada peminat yang mau baca ff karya vai**

**gomawo jeongmal gomawo buat semua readers yang udh menghargai dan setia nunggu ff vai**

**deep bow**

**gomawo buat review yang bejibun dan super duper banyak di ff sadis ini**

**miane klo vai gak bisa sebutin satu satu pokonya semua review vai baca dan menambah semangat buat vai nerusin ff sadis ini**

**gmn ama kegilaan siwon dichapter ini?**

**makin gila aja yah tuh namja tampan?**

**masa nyonya Lee yang gak salah apa" ikut dibantai juga**

**vai udah ungkap sedikit demi sedikit penyebab kenapa Siwon gila dan psyco kaya gitu**

**terus tungguin lanjutannya yah!**

**next chap moment wonkyunya kaya apa yah?**

**klo penasaran baca next chapter dan tetep tungguin lanjutannya**

**sekian chitchatnya**

**saranghae,,, aishiteru,,,, wo ai ni**

**muaaccchhhh**

**annyeong!**


	4. Chapter 4

**hanna**

**dul**

**set**

Siwon begitu sibuk memindahkan patung Kim Kibum, Lee Donghae, juga patung yeoja yang belum selesai dia pahat dengan kulit kepala milik nyonya Lee dari ruang khusus itu keruangan lain yang tidak mungkin akan dilihat Kyuhyun.

Menyemprot ruangan khusus itu dengan pewangi ruangan, membiarkan semua jendelanya terbuka agar udara dapat masuk kedalam ruangan yang menyimpan banyak misteris tentang dirinya. Memastikan kembali seluruh lantai jika saja ada noda darah milik korbannya yang masih tersisa.

_'tidak aku sangka dia begitu cepat datang setelah mendapat pesan yang aku kirim berisi alamat rumahku ini. Apakah dia memang begitu penasaran denganku? Atau dia memang sangat tertarik padaku?'_

Siwon tersenyum sendirian saat keluar dari ruangan khususnya.

.

.

.

Pintu rumah mewah itu dibuka Siwon untuk menyambut tamunya. Dari tempatnya berdiri Siwon melihat sebuah mobil berwarna hitam buatan dalam negeri Hyundai Santa Fe terparkir didepan gerbang rumahnya.

Siwon segera melangkah menuju gerbang untuk membuka gerbang untuk tamunya itu. mobil hitam jenis mini bus itu masuk kedalam pelataran parkir halaman rumah mewah milik Siwon.

Cho Kyuhyun keluar dengan membawa tas ransel besar dipunggungnya sementara tangannya menenteng kamera kebangaannya. Melangkah mendekati Siwon yang berdiri dihadapan mobilnya.

Siang itu Kyuhyun terlihat sangat tampan dan modis. Sebuah Tshirt berwarna putih dengan polos dipadu dengan cardigan salur hitam putih. Dengan celana jeans biru langit membuat dirinya terlihat cerah.

"besar sekali rumahmu ini!" puji Kyuhyun membuka percakapan melihat dan memandangi rumah mewah Siwon

"appa yang membelikannya untukku" balas Siwon melanjutkan langkah menuju pintu masuk diikuti Kyuhyun tak jauh dari dirinya

"apakah aku mengganggumu? Aku datang tiba – tiba tanpa memberimu kabar terlebih dahulu" ujar Kyuhyun dengan mimik wajah yang ragu

"kau tidak menggangguku. Kebetulan sekali aku memang sedang memiliki waktu luang" Siwon menoreh kearah Kyuhyun dengan senyum yang kaku lalu membuka pintu

"kau tidak kuliah?" tanya Kyuhyun masuk kedalam rumah Siwon

"aku tidak ada kelas hari ini. Dosen memberiku hari libur istimewa karena patungku baru saja dipamerkan diacara Gala dan menjadi hasil karya terbaik untuk semua jurusan seni. Saat ini patung buatanku dipamerkan diloby kampus" cerita Siwon dengan wajah merona dan terlihat dia begitu malu

"waw daebak! Aku semakin penasaran dengan patungmu. Boleh aku melihatnya?" Kyuhyun memperhatikan seisi rumah

"tentu saja! Ikut aku" jawab Siwon meneruskan langkahnya menuju tangga besar yang lebar dan tinggi dengan karpet merah menjadi alasnya

Tepat diujung tangga. Sebuah foto besar bergambar tuan Choi Kiho terpampang didinding begitu gagah dengan setelan jas mahalnya. Senyum tipis menghiasi wajahnya yang sudah mulai tua namun masih terlihat tampan.

"jadi kau putra Presiden Choi?" tiba – tiba Kyuhyun bertanya sambil melongo memandangi foto tuan Choi

"kau mengenal appaku?" Siwon menghentikan langkahnya menoreh kearah Kyuhyun yang sedang memandangi wajah appanya

"aku pernah berjumpa dengannya saat aku memotret First Lady di Blue House beberapa waktu yang lalu. Malam itu Presiden Choi sedang makan malam akrab dengan bapak Presiden. Aku melihat mereka begitu akrab dan sangat dekat. Aku yakin mereka pasti berteman karena bapak Presiden begitu bebas tertawa dan bercanda dengan presiden Choi tanpa ada dinding diantara mereka. Aku bahkan diijinkan memotret keakraban mereka dengan kameraku" jawab Kyuhyun tersenyum riang melanjutkan langkahnya mengikuti Siwon menuju ruangan khusus

"mereka memang bersahabat dan sama – sama lulus dari Harvard University tahun 1982" Siwon menambahkan mulai membuka pintu ruangan khususnya

"oh begitu,, pantas saja mereka begitu dekat. Ohya saat tahu apa profesiku dan apa project selanjutnya dengan foto – foto yang aku ambil saat di Blue House, tanpa aku minta Presiden Choi menawarkan jasanya untuk menjadi sponsorku saat pameran nanti. Aku sungguh sangat berterima kasih padanya. Dia memang benar membantu" Kyuhyun terlihat begitu haru dan tampak dia tidak bisa menutupi kekagumannya pada tuan Choi

"begitulah appa, dia memang begitu_ concern _ pada semua anak muda yang berbakat. Dia sangat menghargai hasil kerja generasi muda. Dia sengaja membuka perusahaan baru dibidang garment dan merekrut semua karyawan dan managernya dari kalangan muda yang berbakat dibidang mode. Appa tidak mempermasalahkan ijazah apa yang dibawa pelamarnya. Selama mereka berbakat dan memiliki jiwa pekerja keras, appa pasti akan memberikan tempat untuk mereka." Cerita Siwon memuji kebaikan yang dimiliki sang appa dan memang itulah adanya

"lalu mengenai kuliah seni-mu itu, apakah presiden Choi memang menghendakinya?" tanya Kyuhyun mulai membuka penutup kameranya

"aku yang memilihnya! Karena aku memang menyukai patung. Appa tidak melarangku padahal aku tahu dia membutuhkan aku sebagai penerusnya" jawab Siwon mulai mengumpulan gundukan tanah liat diatas meja yang merupakan media saat dia membuat patung

"dimana patung – patungmu itu?" Kyuhyun melihat keseluruh tempat diruangan itu

"aku membuat patung sesuai pesanan. Semua hasil sudah diambil pemesannya. Aku tidak menyimpan patung didalam rumahku" jawab Siwon kini dengan ekspresi wajah yang amat berbeda tidak selugu sebelumnya

"lalu kau akan membuat sebuah patung yang baru dan menunjukannya padaku?" Kyuhyun melangkah mendekati Siwon yang sudah mulai membasahi gundukan tanah liat itu dengan air

"hanya dengan memandangimu saja aku bisa membuat patungmu. Sekarang aku akan membuat patung yang sangat mirip denganmu Cho Kyuhyun!" jawab Siwon mulai membulatkan gundukan tanah liat itu membentuk sebuah kepala

"jinja? Hanya dengan memandangiku meski aku sedang bergerak sekalipun kau mampu membuat patung yang sangat mirip denganku?" tanya Kyuhyun dengan wajah yang tidak yakin

"nee! Kau lihat saja" jawab Siwon mulai meruncingkan bentuk hidung dari wajah dipatung itu dengan pengikiir

"jika begitu aku akan menunggunya sambil mengambil gambarmu. Aku akan memotretmu saat kau membuat patung itu. apa kau tidak keberatan?" Kyuhyun mulai mengarahkan lensa kameranya kearah Siwon

"lakukan apapun yang ingin kau lakukan!" ujar Siwon menegaskan bentuk bibir patung itu

Kyuhyun mulai memotret Siwon yang sedang membuat patung dirinya dari berbagai angel. Melihat kembali hasil gambarnya lalu tersenyum sendiri memandangi wajah objek didalam kameranya.

"apa kau sadar kau begitu memiliki bentuk wajah yang nyaris sempurna? Kau seperti sebuah manekin. Kulit mulus, putih, bentuk hidung yang begitu sempurna, juga tinggi. Objek yang indah untuk difoto dari berbagai arah hasilnya tetap sempurna. Llihatlah!" Kyuhyun mendekati Siwon untuk menunjukan fotonya dalam kamera

Siwon melihat monitor dikamera itu lalu tersenyum kaku saat melihat dirinya.

"semenarik itukah aku dalam pandanganmu?" tanya Siwon menatap mata Kyuhyun tajam

"sudah ratusan objek baik itu alam, benda antik, barang mewah juga manusia sudah aku potret. Entah kenapa saat memotret dirimu aku merasa seperti memotret dua orang yang berbeda. Lihat ekspresimu saat aku foto diparkiran tempo lalu! Kau begitu terlihat naif dan lugu. Tapi lihat ekspresi wajahmu yang sekarang! Kau terlihat begitu angkuh dan tegas" ujar Khuhyun menunjukan foto – foto Siwon dalam kameranya

"begitukah? Ahh aku tidak mengerti maksudmu" Siwon membersihkan kerongkongannya

"seperti itulah aku melihat dirimu Siwon-ssi" Kyuhyun balas menatap mata Siwon dengan sendu membuat jantung Siwon berdebar kencang dan tak karuan

'kenapa dia menatapku seperti itu? cara dia menatapku begitu menggoda. Apakah harus aku habisi dia saat ini juga? Patungku belum usai aku buat. Tapi saat ini aku sungguh ingin mencumbuinya dalam bentuk patung' Siwon berdiri mematung menghentikan kegiatannya membuat patung Cho Kyuhyun, menatap Kyuhyun tajam dan dalam

Mereka berdua diam dan saling memandang satu sama lain. Ada kesan dalam tatapan mereka yang tak terucapkan. Kyuhyun menelan air liurnya saat berusaha bertahan menatap mata Siwon. sementara Siwon menarik nafas yang dalam dan menghembuskannya secara perlahan

"apakah kau seorang yang normal?" tiba – tiba Kyuhyun bersuara membuyarkan fantasi yang ada dalam benak Siwon

"maksudmu?" Siwon kembali menunduk melanjutkan kegiatannya membuat patung

"berhubungan dengan seorang yeoja?" jawab Kyuhyun melangkah mundur pelan

"aku tidak memiliki kekasih" jawab Siwon mulai membentuk vital patung menyentuh bentuk vital itu yang sudah terbentuk sempurna itu dengan mengusap – usapnya berkali kali dengan wajah yang tersenyum memandangi vital patung Cho Kyuhyun

"benarkah?" Kyuhyun berhenti melangkah mundur mengamati tingkah Siwon yang begitu menikmati saat menyentuh dan menyempurnakan bagian vital patung dirinya

"aku tidak memiliki siapapun. Yeoja ataupun namja" ujar Siwon melirik kearah Kyuhyun

"berduaan bersamaku diruangan ini apa yang kau rasakan?" tanya Kyuhyun melangkah maju selangkah sambil terus memandangi tangan Siwon yang masih mengusap vital patung itu

"hmmm maksudmu?" Siwon mulai terlihat gugup

"apakah kau pernah memiliki fantasi sex? Dengan yeoja atau namja?" Kyuhyun kembali melangkah maju

"percakapan macam apa ini?" bentak Siwon dengan tatapan mata yang penuh amarah

"miane! Jeongmal miane aku tidak bermaksud membuatmu marah" Kyuhyun kembali mundur terkejut melihat perubahan sikap Siwon yang begitu drastis

"Kyuhyun-ssi! miane aku tidak bisa menguasai diriku! Miane" Siwon berubah kembali dan kembali menunduk

Kyuhyun mengerutkan dahinya mengamati perubahan sikap yang ditunjukan Siwon kembali. Kyuhyun mencoba menganalisa psikologis yang dimiliki Siwon lalu

"aku seorang gay! Apakah kau risih kenal dengan orang macam aku?" Kyuhyun bertanya dari tempatnya berdiri menatap Siwon tanpa senyum

"aaaakuuu,, aa" Siwon kaku dan gugup menunduk dan terus melanjutkan kegiatannya membuat patung itu sudah ditahap bagian badan.

"apa yang akan kau lakukan jika aku melakukan ini padamu?" Kyuhyun melangkah cepat menghampiri Siwon lalu seketika melumat bibir Siwon dengan mata terpejam

Siwon diam dan menikmati hisapan bibir Kyuhyun dibibirnya dengan mata terbuka. Dadanya berdebar kencang, membernya mulai mengalami ereksi dan sudah menegang. Siwon merasa tidak nyaman disekitar celana jeansnya yang mulai terasa sempit karena miliknya semakin menegang dan membesar

_'saatnya aku habisi namja ini! Dia sudah terlalu membuatku bergairah. Aku tidak bisa melakukannya. Aku harus segera membuatnya menghidupkan patungku ini' tangan kanan _Siwon mencoba meraih pisau mengikir tanah liat yang terletak diatas meja yang akan dia gunakan saat membunuh Kyuhyun

Pisau itu berhasil Siwon raih dan Siwon arahkan pisau itu diatas kepala Kyuhyun untuk dia hujamkan diatas batok kepalanya namun,,,,,

Kriiiing

Ponsel pintar milik Kyuhyun terdengar menerima panggilan. Kyuhyun tersentak dan menyudai hisapannya dibibir tipis Siwon lalu bergegas melangkah menghampiri tas ranselnya dimana ponselnya disimpan didalamnya.

Pisau pengikir itu Siwon taruh kembali diatas mejanya.

"mwo? Lalu bagaimana dengan studionya?" terdengar suara Kyuhyun begitu keras

"andweeee! Baiklah aku akan segera kesana" Kyuhyun membereksan tasnya lalu mengalungkan kameranya menatap Siwon dengan ekspresi wajah yang gelisah

"aku harus pergi sekarang" ujar Kyuhyun berpamitan

"wae?" tanya Siwon bingung

"studio fotoku kebakaran. Aku tidak tahu seberapa parahnya. Aku harap kejadian ini tidak menggagalkan acara pameranku" jawab Kyuhyun menghela nafas dengan wajah penuh sesal

"aku ikut sedih mendengarnya! Apa yang bisa aku lakukan untuk membentumu?" Siwon mengelap tangannya dari kotornya tanah liat

"untuk saat ini aku tidak tahu. Tapi satu saat nanti aku pasti membutuhkan pertolonganmu" jawab Kyuhyun mengantelkan tas dibahunya

"apakah kau akan menemuiku kembali?" tanya Siwon penuh harap

"kau yang harus menemuiku diacara pameranku. Aku akan menunggumu" balas Kyuhyun tersenyum

"lalu,, apa yang baru saja terjadi?" Siwon menunduk wajahnya merona seketika

"hmm apakah kau menyukainya?" Kyuhyun mengangkat alisnya dengan sedikit senyum

"aaakuuu aakuuu" Siwon semakin gugup

"aku harap kau menikmatinya! Karena aku menyukainya saat melakukannya denganmu" Kyuhyun melangkah menuju pintu

"Kyuhyun-ssi!" Siwon memanggil

"nee!" Kyuhyun menoreh

"aku akan menemuimu kembali!" Siwon mengangguk

"jika begitu aku akan menunggumu" Kyuhyun membuka pintu ruangan khusus itu dan segera pergi meninggalkan Siwon

.

.

Siwon kembali membereskan kegiatannya membuat patung milik Kyuhyun. Dengan pose yang agak feminim, wajah yang agak menunduk menghadap sedikit kearah samping, satu tangan kiri melingkar menutupi bagian perutnya, dengan tangan kanan lurus kebawah sejajar paha, berdiri dengan kaki sedikit terbuka.

_'aku sudah menyelesaikan patung mu ini Cho Kyuhyun! Kau akan segera menghidupkan patung ini. Dan aku akan menikmati tubuhmu setiap waktu setiap saat aku ingin mencumbumu'_

.

.

Siwon sedang bercermin didalam kamar pribadinya dan lagi terjadi monolog antara dirinya dengan bayangan dicermin.

"aku akan memberikan kau rambut yang baru! Kali ini rambut milik seorang namja yang berhasil menggetarkan hatiku! Aku harap kau berhenti melukaiku. Lihatlah tanganku ini! Masih meninggalkan luka saat kau memukul tembok dengan tanganku" Siwon berbicara dengan ekspresi sedih dan lirih

"namja itu berhasil membuat hatimu tergetar? Bukankah sebelumnya ada model itu? kau selalu tertarik pada semua namja tampan. Kau memang tidak normal" ujar Siwon kembali dengan wajah angkuh dan tidak ramah

"kau yang membuatku seperti ini! Kau selalu melarangku bersama siapapun. Setiap mencarikan korban untukmu semua adalah seorang namja. Bagaimana tidak jika akhirnya aku tertarik pada jenis itu?" Siwon mencuci tangannya

.

.

.

Acara pameran tunggal yang diadakan Cho Kyuhyun akhirnya tiba. Kebakaran kecil yang menimpa studionya tidak membawa pengaruh buruk pada rencana besarnya memamerkan foto hasil jepretannya ke khalayak ramai.

Siwon sudah berpakaian rapi. Setelan jas resmi yang dipilihkan tuan Choi untuknya. Yah malam itu Siwon memang berada dikediaman tuan Choi karena tuan Choi memang mengundangnya untuk pulang.

Sebagai orang yang menjadi salah satu yang menyeponsori acara pameran itu, tuan Choi datang sebagai tamu undangan yang istimewa. Memutuskan untuk pergi bersama putera tunggalnya berharap sang putera akan berteman dengan anak muda yang sudah membuatnya terkagum.

.

.

.

Sebuah gedung kesenian yang disewa Kyuhyun untuk acara pemerannya sudah ramai dikunjungi para undangan. Kebayakan dari mereka adalah para photografer juga wartawan diberbagai media cetak maupun elektronik. Tidak sedikit selebritis yang pernah manjadi objek Kyuhyun sang photografer. Terlihat banyak juga kaum sosialite dan pejabat negara yang ikut hadir menyaksikan pameran itu.

Siwon sama sekali tidak menyangka seorang Cho Kyuhyun begitu dikenal oleh banyak kalangan elit di kota Seoul. seorang namja tampan yang pernah mencium bibirnya adalah seorang photografer termuda yang memiliki jam terbang yang tinggi dan berprestasi.

Siwon masuk beriringan dengan tuan Choi dan disambut begitu hangat oleh panitia yang masih merupakan kerabat dan kru dari Cho Kyuhyun.

"Siwon-ssi! kau datang juga?" Kim Ryeowook yang memang adalah sepupu dari Cho Kyuhyun menyapa Siwon

Tuan Choi berlalu meninggalkan puternya bersama temannya dikawal satu pengawalnya bergabung bersama para pejabat lainnya.

"kau! Apa yang kau lakukan disini?" tanya Siwon tersenyum kaku pada Ryeowook

"orang yang memamerkan foto – foto indah ini adalah sepupuku" jawab Ryeowook bangga

"mwo? Cho Kyuhyun adalah sepupumu?" Siwon tersentak

"benar" jawab Ryeowook menepuk bahu Siwon

"aku sama sekali tidak menyangka" Siwon tersenyum

"aku sepertinya melihat fotomu dipamerkan Kyuhyun disalah satu dinding. Kajja kita cari" Ryeowook menarik tangan Siwon mencari foto yang dimaksud

Mereka berdua melangkah bersama melihat foto – foto artistik hasil karya tangan dingin seorang Cho Kyuhyun.

"apakah dia memamerkan fotoku? Aku sedang membuat patung?" tanya Siwon matanya tertuju pada satu foto yang besar bergambar dirinya sedang membuat patung

Foto itu begitu indah, sentuhan photoshop terlihat begitu nyata memperindah objek foto yang memang sudah begitu indah dipandang.

"aku tidak salah kan? Ternyata memang kau!" Ryeowook tersenyum ikut memandangi foto Siwon

"bagaimana kau bisa mengenal sepupuku?" tanya Ryeowook kembali melangkah melihat foto lainnya bersama Siwon

"secara tidak sengaja!" jawab Siwon singkat menghentikan langkahnya menatap kearah Kyuhyun yang sedang berbicara bersama seorang namja tinggi dan tampan.

Terlihat jelas dari tempat Siwon berdiri, Kyuhyun sepertinya sedikit bersitegang dengan namja tinggi itu dari cara mereka bersikap dan saling memandang.

"namja yang bersama dengan sepupuku itu adalah Zhou Mi! Seorang pengusaha kertas asal Cina. Dia kekasih Kyuhyun" bisik Ryeowook pelan

Blashh

Jantung Siwon terasa ditusuk sembilu saat mendengar Kyuhyun sudah memiliki seorang kekasih namja.

"yah sepupuku itu memang seorang gay" tambah Ryeowook polos

"aku harus ketoilet!" Siwon melihat sekitar mencari tulisan Toilet

"lurus lalu belok kiri! Disana letak toiletnya" Ryeowook mengarahkan

"gumapta" Siwon segera berlalu meninggalkan Ryeowook menuju toilet.

Selama melangkah menuju toilet, pandangan Siwon tidak lepas dari Kyuhyun yang masih bicara serius dengan kekasihnya itu. mengacuhkan tetamu yang datang untuk menghadiri pamerannya.

.

.

Siwon hanya duduk diatas kloset tanpa membuka celananya. Dia hanya duduk termenung memikirkan Kyuhyun yang ternyata sudah memiliki seorang kekasih.

Clek

Terdengar suara pintu toliet dibuka seseorang. Lalu sebuah percakapan yang penuh amarah terdengar.

"bisakah kau menahan emosimu itu! malam ini adalah malam yang besar dalam karirku! Aku harus menyambut tamu – tamuku" terdengar suara Kyuhyun yang sangat Siwon kenal berbicara pelan namum membentak

"kau memintaku untuk menahan emosiku setelah aku melihat kau bercakap begitu akrab dengan Shim Changmin mantan kekasihmu itu? kau harus ingat Cho Kyuhyun! Bagaimana aku menolongmu untuk membiayai hidupmu! membiayayai pengobatan rutinmu, memberimu fasilitas, membelikamu kamera mahal yang kau jadikan senjata dalam profesimu, memberimu tempat tinggal, membelikanmu mobil dan semua hal yang kau pakai sekarang!" bentak seorang namja begitu menjijikan ditelinga Siwon

"aku tidak akan pernah melupakan semua yang sudah kau keluarkan untukku! Aku juga tidak akan pernah melupakan bagaimana kau menyodomiku! dan mengancamku jika aku membuat laporan" ujar Kyuhyun dengan suara berdebar

"kau membahas itu lagi! Bukankah sekarang kau malah menjadi begitu menikmatinya? Aku heran kau selalu menyebutnya sebuah pelecehan. Sodomi. Memangnya kau tidak pernah melakukannya saat bersama Changmin hah?" ujar namja itu tanpa mengontrol suaranya

bruk

Terdengar suara bruk tanda sesuatu membentur tembok toilet

"hajima! Hajima" suara Kyuhyun terdengar sepertinya namja itu melakukan sesuatu pada Kyuhyun

"aku hanya ingin menciummu sebentar saja" ujar namja itu

Siwon mulai kehilangan kesabarannya mendengar percakapan menjijikan itu.

Clek

Pintu dibuka Siwon. Siwon segera keluar dengan tatapan sinis dan penuh benci menatap Zhou Mi

"Siwon-ssi!" sapa Kyuhyun mendorong Zhou Mi dengan gugup dan kaku

"kau bukankah kau adalah namja yang menjadi objek foto Kyuhyun" serang Zhoi Mi menatap Siwon penuh benci

"kau tidak perlu khawatir! Aku adalah namja yang normal" balas Siwon mencuci tangannya diwastafel melirik sinis kearah Zhou Mi juga Kyuhyun

"baguslah" balas Zhou Mi dingin

"Siwon-ssi! kau datang?" tanya Kyuhyun merapihkan setelan jasnya

"aku datang bersama appa!" jawab Siwon berlalu hendak meninggalkan toliet itu

"gumapsemida kau menyempatkan untuk datang" ujar Kyuhyun kaku karena Zhoi Mi terus melihatnya

"nee cheonma" balas Siwon meninggalkan toliet

.

.

_'sepertinya target kita berubah untuk sementara. Betapa aku ingin sekali menghabisi namja itu. aku akan menghabisinya dengan cara yang paling keji. Namja itu begitu sombong dan penuh perhitungan, namja itu juga sudah menyodomi Kyuhyun-ssi. baiklah aku akan menghabisi namja itu dengan segera'_

_'bunuh namja itu tanpa kau harus menguliti kepalanya. Aku tidak tertarik dengan rambut miliknya. Kau juga tidak akan tertarik untuk menyetubuhinya bukan?'_

Siwon melangkah menuju ruang pameran mencari tuan Choi untuk bergabung bersama appanya.

Tidak lama Kyuhyun muncul menyambut para tamunya. Dan melayani tamu undangannya yang berminat membeli foto hasil jepretannya untuk dikoleksi.

"apa melihat foto milikmu yang sedang membuat patung. Apakah kau mengenalnya?" tuan Choi bertanya pada puteranya memandangi foto milik Siwon

"kami kenal dengan tidak sengaja appa! Dia memintaku menjadi objek fotonya" jawab Siwon memperhatikan Kyuhyun

"appa ingin membeli foto itu dan membawanya pulang" tuan Choi melangkah menghampiri Kyuhyun yang masih melayani tamunya

.

.

Siwon mengikuti langkah tuan Choi menghampiri Kyuhyun yang tersenyum pada mereka.

"selamat malam presiden Choi" sapa Kyuhyun membungkuk

"selamat malam anak muda! Aku senang sekali kalian ternyata sudah saling mengenal" balas tuan Choi menepuk lembut bahu Kyuhyun

"nee! Siwon-ssi orang yang sangat baik. Aku diijinkan masuk kedalam ruangan pribadinya untuk mengambil gambarnya yang sedang membuat patung. Aku sungguh merasa tersanjung" Kyuhyun melirik kearah Siwon dengan tatapan yang penuh makna

"berapa aku harus membayar foto Siwon dalam pameranmu? Aku begitu berminat untuk membelinya?" tuan Choi langsung pada niatnya

"anda tidak perlu membayarnya presiden Choi! Anda sudah begitu baik menjadi sponsor diacara pameranku. Aku tidak boleh serakah. Ambilah foto itu milik anda sekarang tuan" jawab Kyuhyun begitu hangat

"jinjayo?" tuan Choi mengangkat kedua alis matanya

"saya sangat yakin pak presiden!" jawab Kyuhyun melirik Siwon

_'aku sudah muak menjadi parasit dalam kehidupan Zhou Mi sibrengsek Cina itu. aku sudah puas menguras hartanya sejauh ini. Dihadapanku berdiri dengan begitu tegap seorang pangeran dari kerajaan yang memiliki nilai tak tertandingi. Pangeran dengan wajah yang sangat tampan. Hanya dengan memandanginya saja sudah membuatku bergairah. Akan aku manfaatnya sisi lugunya dan akan aku kuras harta appanya yang sudah mulai menyukaiku. Ternyata strategiku berpura – pura tertarik memotret mobil super mewah itu membuahkan hasil yang amat besar. Siapa sangka pemilik mobil mewah itu ternyata seorang pangeran yang sangat tampan bernama Choi Siwon'_

**tbc**

**annyeong!**

**update lagi tengah malem begini**

**cos nungguin baby tidur dulu sihh #curcol**

**waduuuuh makin aneh aja yah semua chara disini?**

**ternyata Kyu gak sebaik yang dipikir kan?**

**dia super duper matreee kata vai #plak**

**dichapter ini sengaja vai g bikin adegan pembunuhan soalnya takutnya pembaca bosen tiap chapter ada adegan sadis mulu**

**sekali" bikin yang sweet moment wonkyunya**

**gmn makin bingung ga?**

**masih penasaran kan sama hubungan wonkyu kedepannya?**

**tungguin terus yah!**

**gomawo udh review yang banyak**

**deepbow**

**buat chapter ini kasih review yang banyak yah kasih pendapat kalian sama chapter ini**

**vai tungguin yah!**

**sekian chitchatnya**

**saranghae aishiteru wo ai ni**

**muaaaccchhh**

**annyeonng**


	5. Chapter 5

**hanna**

**dul**

**set**

"jika begitu akan aku pajang foto itu diruang tamu dirumahku. aku mengagumi hasil karyamu anak muda" tuan Choi memuji dengan tulus pada namja yang memiliki niat licik terhadap dirinya juga puteranya

"akan aku suruh asistenku menyiapkannya untuk anda presdir!" Kyuhyun melambaikan tangannya pada sang asisten untuk menghampirinya.

.

.

.

Foto bergambar Siwon yang sedang membuat patung sudah siap untuk dibawa pulang oleh tuan Choi. Siwon hanya diam disebelah appanya tanpa banyak kata ataupun berekspresi meski Kyuhyun terus mencoba membuka percakapan dengannya.

Saat tuan Choi hendak pamit, tiba – tiba Zhou Mi datang menginterupsi dengan sikap yang tidak menceriminkan dirinya adalah seorang yang memiliki intelektualitas yang tinggi

"kau lupa aku masih berada disini Kyu?" ujar Zhou Mi menarik bahu Kyuhyun dengan mulut yang amat bau karena dia baru saja minum

Kyuhyun menoreh dan tampak dia begitu salah tingkah san gelisah karena sikap yang ditunjukan Zhou Mi didepan tamu istimewanya

"apa yang kau lakukan?" tanya Kyuhyun menahan volume suaranya agar tidak didengar tuan Choi juga Siwon

"kita pulang sekarang Kyu! Aku ingin menikmati tubuhmu malam ini juga" Zhou Mi menceracau tidak karuan membuat Kyuhyun kehilangan muka dihadapan tuan Choi, Siwon dan hampir semua tamunya.

Seketika suasana ruang pameran menjadi agak sepi dan senyap setelah Zhou Mi yang sedang mabuk parah berkata diluar kendali. Tuan Choi melirik kearah Kyuhyun bergantian kearah Zhou Mi dengan ekspresi kecewa dan risih membuat Kyuhyun semakin gelisah

"siapa dia? Apakah namja ini memang benar adalah pasanganmu?" tanya tuan Choi memelankan volume suaranya karena dia masih ingin menghargai Kyuhyun

"miane, jeongmal miane presdir. Kenyataannya bahwa memang ada segelintir orang yang hidup tidak normal sebagaimana mestinya. Aku adalah salah satu dari orang yang tidak normal itu" jawab Kyuhyun filosofis

"yah begitulah hidup. Aku tidak akan mencampuri masalah pribadimu anak muda. Selesaikanlah urusanmu dengan kekasihmu itu. jangan biarkan dia membuatmu semakin malu dihadapan tamu – tamu itu" tuan Choi menyarankan dengan sikap yang amat bijak. Lalu mengajak Siwon untuk segera meninggalkan tempat pameran itu

"hampir saja aku tertipu wajah lugu namja itu. aku bahkan berniat untuk menjadikannya dongsaeng buat Siwon. beruntung kekasihnya datang membuat kekacauan. Aku khawatir dia akan menggoda puteraku dan membawa pengaruh yang sangat buruk dalam hidupnya" tuan Choi berbisik pada asistennya

"namja itu hidup sebatangkara presdir. sejak kecil dia sudah ditinggalkan kedua orang tuanya. Dia hidup bersama keluarga paman dari sisi eommanya. Kalau tidak salah dia hidup bersama keluarga Kim In Sung" asisten itu menjelaskan masih dengan suara pelan

"batalkan rencana untuk mengangkatnya menjadi putera angkatku! Mengenai dukungan untuk menjadi sponsornya kita teruskan saja" perintah tuan Choi keluar dari galeri itu

"arraseo presdir!" jawab asisten tegas

"jadi appa memang sudah berniat mengadopsinya dan menjadikannya sebagai dongsaengku? Wae? apakah memiliki putera sepertiku masih belum cukup buatmu appa?" bentak Siwon dengan mata mendelik berbicara keras pada tuan Choi saat mereka hendak masuk kedalam mobil

"appa hanya ingin memberimu seorang teman Siwon-ah! appa khawatir kau kesepian" sanggah tuan Choi masuk lebih dulu kedalam mobilnya

"aku tidak kesepian appa! Tidak pernah" bentak Siwon ikut masuk kedalam mobil

"appa tahu kau kesepian Siwon-ah! kau kesepian sehingga,,,"

"hentikan! Jangan teruskan appa! Aku baik – baik saja meski kini aku tinggal sendirian" Siwon memotong kalimat yang hendak diucapkan tuan Choi dengan wajah yang merah dan begitu marah

"baiklah! Kau memang tidak kesepian" tuan Choi menyerah untuk berdebat dengan putera tunggalnya

.

.

.

**Meanwhile in the Gallery**

Wajah Kyuhyun memerah. Dia merasa malu dengan sikap bijak yang ditunjukan Zhou Mi. Melirik singkat kearah tamu – tamunya yang juga sedang memperhatikannya, kemudian menghampiri Zhou Mi yang masih berdiri dibelakangnya

"berapa banyak yang harus aku kembalikan padamu agar kau mau melepaskan aku?" tanya Kyuhyun menahan emosinya meski matanya menatap penuh benci terhadap Zhou Mi

"setiap sen yang sudah aku keluarkan untuk membiayai hidupmu" jawab Zhou Mi tegas

"jika begitu kau harus mengembalikan hasratmu yang sudah menyodomiku! menggauliku berkali – kali! Apa kau bisa mengembalikanya? Kembalikan kondisi anusku seperti dulu! Kembalikan fisikku seperti dulu! Apa kau sanggup?" Kyuhyun berkata diluar kendali karena kalimatnya kini hampir didengar oleh tamunya

Seketika riuh suara para tamu yang mulai mencibir Kyuhyun terdengar samar. Kyuhyun berlalu meninggalkan semua tamunya menuju ruangan lain yang dia sewa sebagai ruang pribadinya. Sementara Zhou Mi yang masih mabuk berjalan tertatih menuju pintu luar sambil tersedak.

Zhou Mi melangkah menuju pelataran parkir mencari kendaraannya. Malam itu Zhou Mi memang membawa mobilnya sendirian tanpa diantar sopir pribadinya.

.

Siwon yang melihat Zhou Mi berjalan mencari mobilnya segera membuka sabuk pengamannya. Mobil mewah milik appanya memang belum berlalu meninggalkan pelataran parkir itu.

"aku pulang sendiri saja appa!" ujar Siwon keluar dari mobil milik appanya

"wae? kau tidak membawa mobilmu! Bagaimana kau bisa pulang?" tuan Choi ikut turun

"aku tidak suka dengan percakapan terakhir kita appa! Beri aku waktu untuk bisa memahaminya" ujar Siwon melengos begitu saja

Tuan Choi yang memang sudah mengetahui sikap dan tingkap puteranya menyerah dan memutuskan untuk membiarkan Siwon pada keinginannya. Dia kembali masuk kedalam mobilnya meninggalkan Siwon sendirian dipelataran parkir galeri itu.

Siwon berjalan menghampiri mobil yang baru saja dimasuki Zhou Mi. Mengamati jenis dan nomer plat mobil milik pengusaha muda asal Cina itu. melangkah mundur saat mobil itu melaju hendak melewatinya kemudian menghafalkan nomer plat didalam kepalanya.

_'kau akan segera mati dengan cara yang amat mengenaskan brengsek!'_

.

.

.

Didalam kamar mewahnya, didepan laptop Apple-nya, siwon mengunjungi situs Google Korea lalu mengetik sebuah nama Zhou Mi untuk mencari tahu tentang identitas pengusaha muda itu.

Situs yang dikenal memiliki otak sangat cerdas itu memberikan 10 laman tentang sosok pemilik nama itu. siwon memilih laman yang paling atas yang diberikan laman tersebut.

Laman itu menjelaskan tentang identitas lahir namja bernama Zhou Mi dengan sangat gamblang, tempat tinggal, tempat usaha, beberepa koleksi mobil mewahnya, juga banyak yang lainnya berkaitan dengan namja tersebut.

"jadi kau suka sauna brengsek? Akan ku buat kau mati kepanasan hingga kau gosong" ujar Siwon tersenyum puas menyandarkan punggungnya disandaran kursinya

.

.

.

**The next days**

Siwon sudah mendapatkan jadwal sauna pengusaha muda yang akan menjadi target selanjutnya. Tidak seperti biasanya, Siwon tidak membuat patung yang mirip dengan korbannya terlebih dahulu untuk menyimpan rambut dari korban yang akan dia habisi selanjutnya karena dia memang tidak berniat menyimpannya sebagai koleksinya.

Siwon sudah duduk manis disofa loby tempat sauna yang sering dikunjungi kaum sosialite di Seoul itu sambil membaca koran berbahasa Inggris ditangannya. Melirik dan memperhatikan setiap orang yang datang kemudian mendaftar pada resepsionis di tempat sauna itu.

Orang yang ditunggu akhirnya tiba juga. Zhou Mi datang bersama seorang namja muda yang terlihat seperti seorang yeoja karena gesture dan cara dia berjalan begitu kemayu. Namja yang datang bersama Zhou Mi itu memang memakai lipstik dibibirnya.

Siwon mendelik saat melihat yeoja jadi – jadian dimatanya itu sambil menggelengkan kepalanya.

_'gila! Dia berkencan juga dengan seorang banci. Menduakan Kyuhyun dengan level yang begitu rendah' _Siwon mencibir dalam hati kemudian masuk keluar dari tempat sauna itu.

Siwon memperhatikan mobil yang sejenis dengan milik Zhou Mi sambil memeriksa plat nomernya. Setelah menemukan mobil yang dia maksud, Siwon berjalan menuju gedung disebelah tempat sauna itu. mencari mobil sedan yang disewanya dari tempat rental yang terparkir dihalaman depan gedung tersebut, kemudian masuk dan mulai menyalakan mesin mobilnya. Setelah dirasa cukup panas, Siwon melajuka mobilnya keluar dari pelataran parkir gedung tersebut untuk masuk kedalam pelataran parkir tempat sauna itu. memarkirkan mobilnya tidak jauh dari mobil milik Zhou Mi yang kebetulan masih kosong.

Menghentikan mobilnya lalu menoreh kebelakang jok stirnya untuk membawa sesuatu dari jok dibelakang jok kemudinya. Siwon raih satu jerigen kecil bahan plastik tebal berisi bensin kemudian membuka penutupnya. Membuka pintu secara pelan kemudian menaruh jerigen berisi bensin itu diatas aspal pelataran parkir itu. siwon keluar dengan menjongkok agar gambarnya tidak direkam oleh cctv yang dipasang dibeberapa sudut ruang parkir tersebut. Saat ada seseorang kebetulan melewatinya, Siwon berpura – pura untuk memeriksa ban miliknya.

Saat sepi Siwon mulai menumpahkan bensin dalam jerigen itu dekedua sisi ban mobil milik Zhou Mi, menumpahkan kebody sisi yang paling mendekatinya. Kebagian kolong mobil itu, dan menumpahkannya hingga habis dengan posisi menjongkok tanpa berdiri sedikitpun. Siwon kembali masuk kedalam mobil itu sambil membawa jerigennya lalu duduk santai dengan jendela yang dia biarkan terbuka setengah sambil mendengarkan musik klasik dari mp3 player dimobilnya itu.

Entah berapa waktu kemudian, Zhou Mi dan namja yang Siwon sebut banci itu keluar dari tempat sauna lalu masuk kedalam mobilnya tanpa mereka sadari kedua sisi ban juga bagian bawah mobil itu sudah dibasahi oleh bensin.

Siwon melihat genangan bensin masih basah dibagian bawah mobil Zhou Mi yang masih belum dinyalakan mesinnya. Siwon segera menyalakan mesilnya bersiap – siap untuk berlalu dari pelataran parkir itu. memasang sarung tangannya lalu menyalakan pematik api kemudian melemparkan pematik api itu kekolong mobil Zhou Mi sambil memundurkan mobilnya

"pergilah keneraka brengsek! Kau pantas terpanggang didalam mobilmu itu" ujar Siwon meninggalkan pelataran parkir tempat sauna itu dengan santai karena pematik api itu baru membakar bagian bawah mobil Zhou Mi juga kedua bannya.

"aaaaaaaa"

Terdengar jeritan dari pengunjung yang melihat mobil bagian bawah milik Zhou Mi terbakar. Mereka berhamburan menjauhi mobil yang semakin terbakar itu karena mereka memang takut mobil tersebut akan meledak.

Dari dalam mobil, Zhou bersama teman kencannya berusaha untuk membuka pintu dan kaca mobilnya, namun sia – sia karena pintu dan kaca mobil mewah itu terkunci otomatis dan sulit untuk dibuka. Tidak ada seorangpun yang berusaha menolong kedua penumpang dimobil itu hingga akhirnya,,

Duaaarrrrr

Mobil itu meledak menewaskan penumpangnya karena tangki berisi bensin mobil itu terbakar.

Dari jauh diujung jalan, Siwon tersenyum puas setelah mendengar suara ledakan dari mobil Zhou Mi walau terdengar tidak begitu keras karena jarak yang memang jauh.

_'itulah sauna yang paling pantas kau nikmati brengsek'_

.

.

.

Berita meledaknya mobil Zhou Mi ditempat sauna menyebar cepat dan menghebohkan dunia bisnis juga berita di kota Seoul. bagaimana tidak, sebelum tragedi meledaknya mobil yang ditumpangi Zhou Mi, sudah tersebar desas desus penyimpangan sex yang dimilik pengusaha muda asal Cina tersebut yang menjalin cinta sesama jenis dengan seorang fotografer muda yang juga sukses dibidangnya. Juga ditemukannya namja yang tewas bersamanya dan belakangan diketahui identitasnya adalah seorang banci penjaja sex.

Polisi menyelidiki mobil sedan yang terparkir disebelah mobil Zhou Mi dan mencurigai keberadaan mobil itu yang tertangkap oleh cctv. Namun nihil karena mobil itu adalah mobil gelap dan tidak terdaftar secara legal.

Tidak hanya keluarga Zhou Mi yang diserbu para pewarta, studio milik Kyuhyun juga ikut diserbu para pewarta yang ingin mendapatkan mawawancara bersama Kyuhyun namja yang dikabarkan adalah kekasih pengusaha muda itu.

Kyuhyun yang sudah mengendus akan hadirnya wartawan ditempatnya, telah pergi mengamankan dirinya menghindari para kuli tinta itu. kyuhyun sudah melajukan mobilnya dengan cepat menuju satu tempat yang akan dia tuju.

Menginjak pedal gas dalam untuk melajukan mobilnya semakin cepat ketempat tujuannya. Rumah mewah milik Siwon adalah tujuannya.

_'aku memang namja yang pandai mencari celah untuk memanfaatkan situasi demi mendapatkan keuntungan. Aku akan datang padamu Choi Siwon! akan aku buat kau jatuh cinta padaku'_

Kyuhyun menekan klakson mobilnya didepan gerbang rumah Siwon berkali – kali.

Siwon yang sedang berada diruang khususnya menikmati sex tunggalnya bersama patung Kibum menengok kearah gerbang dari jendelanya.

"Cho Kyuhyun! Mobil itu bukankah milik Cho Kyuhyun?" Siwon bergegas memakai pakaiannya kembali hendak membuka pintu untuk tamunya

"miane! Lagi – lagi aku harus mengabaikanmu Kibum-ssi! belum sempat kita bercinta ada saja hal yang mengganggu kemesraan kita" ujar Siwon mengedup kening patung Kibum lalu berjalan menuju pintu

.

.

.

Siwon berlari cepat menuju gerbang untuk membukanya.

Kreeeekkkk

Gerbang besar dan tinggi itu dibuka Siwon dengan lebar agar mobil Kyuhyun dapat masuk kedalam halaman parkirnya. Siwon kembali menutup pintu gerbangnya kemudian kembali menggemboknya.

Bruk

Pintu mobil Kyuhyun terdengar ditutup kembali. Kyuhyun melangkah mendekati Siwon dengan tas ransel dipunggungnya.

"miane! Aku mengganggumu kembali" ujar Kyuhyun menghentikan langkahnya saat Siwon sudah berdiri dihadapannya

"kali ini apa yang ingin kau lakukan bersamaku? Apakah memotretku saat aku membuat patung?" tanya Siwon menatap mata Kyuhyun dalam

"ania! Aku hanya ingin mendapatkan perlindunganmu" jawab Kyuhyun dengan tatapan sendu

"perlindunganku?" tanya Siwon mengerutkan keningnya

"nee! Lindungi aku dari para wartawan yang ingin mewawancaraku atas kematian Zhou Mi mantan kekasihku" jawab Kyuhyun menundukan wajah tampannya

Blash

Jantung Siwon terasa ditusuk oleh kalimat Kyuhyun yang mengatakan kematian Zhou Mi yang disebabkan olehnya

"aku turur berduka atas kematian yang menimpa kekasihmu itu Kyuhyun-ssi! tapi aku heran kenapa kau mencariku saat kau menghindari para wartawan itu" Siwon melangkah kembali menuju pintu rumahnya

"jika aku menemui sepupuku ataupun rumah pamanku, aku yakin mereka pasti akan mengejarku kesananya juga. Mereka tahu siapa saja orang – orang yang dekat dan berhubungan denganku" jawab Kyuhyun mengikuti langkah Siwon

"baiklah aku akan menampungmu hingga kau merasa aman dari kejaran para wartawan itu" Siwon membuka pintu rumahnya lalu mempersilahkan Kyuhyun masuk kedalam rumahnya

"aku harap kau nyaman berada didekatku walau aku adalah seorang gay Siwon-ssi" Kyuhyun berkata yang membuat Siwon menghentikan langkahnya

"gay! Kenapa kau begitu bangga dengan status gay-mu itu? begitu ringan dan enteng kau mengucapkan kau adalah seorang gay. Apa sebenarnya pointmu setelah mengucapkan kau adalah seorang gay?" keluh Siwon menatap Kyuhyun dingin

"kau bertanya pointku? Pointku adalah kau bisa menjadi gay bersamaku dan karenaku" jawab Kyuhyun tegas menatap Siwon tajam dan dalam

Siwon diam kaku dan beku membalas tatapan Kyuhyun yang begitu dalam dan mentrasfer molekull positif juga negatif kehati Siwon sehingga membuatnya berdebar kencang.

"kau begitu memiliki rasa percaya yang sangat tinggi! Kau begitu yakin akan pesona yang kau miliki sehingga kau memiliki pikiran kau bisa membuatku menyukaimu. Sehebat apakah kau hingga aku bisa menyukaimu?" tanya Siwon menantang berdiri menatap Kyuhyun penuh benci

_'aku tahu kau tidak sendiri Choi Siwon! aku tahu ada dua sisi dalam tubuhmu! Kau yang kini berdiri dihadapanku adalah sisimu yang angkuh dan ambisius itu. sementara sisimu yang lain adalah pribadi yang pemalu, kaku, lugu juga menyukaiku'_

Kyuhyun berbicara monolog menatap mata Siwon tanpa berkedip.

"apa yang kau pikirkan?" tanya Siwon melangkah kedepan

"bagaimana membuatmu menyukaiku! Itulah yang sedang aku pikirkan sekarang" jawab Kyuhyun maju selangkah

"wae? Apakah penting untukku bisa menyukaimu?" tanya Siwon kembali maju selangkah masih dengan tatapan sinis

"aku memang bukan hal yang penting untukmu Siwon-ssi! tapi bersamaku kau akan melupakan semua hal terpenting dalam hidupmu" ujar Kyuhyun kembali maju selangkah

_'ijinkan aku menciumnya Siwan-ah! aku mohon! Ijinkan aku menyentuhnya! Anggaplah ini adalah hadiah untukku sebelum aku menghabisinya dan memberikan rambut miliknya itu untukku'_

_'kau sungguh ingin menyentuhnya saat dia masih hidup? Aku tidak pernah mengijinkanmu melakukannya dengan siapapun jika dia masih hidup! Bukankah kau begitu menikmatinya saat dia sudah menjadi patung hah? Bukankah dengan begitu kau sudah mengkhianatiku?'_

_'diaaaaammmm! Ini tubuhku! Bukan tubuhmu! Kau sudah lama mati Siwan-ah! berikan aku kesempatan untuk memanfaatkan tubuhku sebagaimana mestinya! Berhentilah menguasai diriku! Aku berjanji akan memberikanmu lebih banyak lagi rambut dari semua namja berkualitas juga tampan'_

Brukk

Siwon jatuh terkulai diatas lantai ruang tamunya. Dia lelah dengan pergolakan batinnya.

"siwon-ssi! gwencana?" tanya Kyuhyun bergegas menghampiri Siwon lalu menyentuh kening Siwon

Siwon menatap mata Kyuhyun syahdu dan penuh luka. Dia lalu berusaha berdiri dengan bantuan Kyuhyun yang juga ikut berdiri bersamanya.

"Kyuhyun-ssi,,," Siwon menyebut nama Kyuhyun lalu,,

Sreet

Siwon menarik tangan Kyuhyun lalu membawanya lari menuju tangga. Melangkah melewati anak tangga yang dilewati dua juga tiga untuk segera sampai dilantai atas rumah mewah itu.

"Siwon-ssi! apa yang kau lakukan?" tanya Kyuhyun menurunkan tas ransel dari punggungnya kemudian menentengnya

"ikuti aku!" jawab Siwon menuju pintu kamar pribadinya

Clek

Pintu kamar itu dibuka Siwon yang masih menarik tangan Kyuhyun untuk ikut masuk kedalam kamarnya

Bruk

Pintu itu ditutup kembali kemudian Siwon mendorong Kyuhyun menyandar ditembok kamarnya sambil menekannya lalu seketika Siwon mulai menjilati bibir Kyuhyun juga menghisapnya.

"hmmmpppp" Kyuhyun terengah

Mereka berdua berciuman mesra dengan nafsu yang sama besar yang kini dimiliki keduanya.

"hmmmm hhhhh" desah Siwon disela – sela ciuman dahsyatnya bersama Kyuhyun

"hmmmppp" balas Kyuhyun ikut mendesah sambil menjilati lidah Siwon yang bermain – main didalam mulutnya.

Memutar arah kekiri dan kekanan, berpagutan, bertukar saliva ciuman itu terus berlangsung selama lebih dari sepuluh menit membuat bibir mereka seperti tersengat aliran listrik

Plip

Mereka berdua melepaskan ciumannya. Mereka berdua saling menatap sambil menyeka saliva yang membasahi bibir masing – masing.

"apakah kau menikmatinya?" tanya Kyuhyun melingkarkan tangannya dipinggang Siwon

"aku menikmatinya!" jawab Siwon semakin menekan Kyuhyun ditembok kamarnya.

Vital mereka sejajar saat berdiri meski sebenarnya Siwon 4cm lebih tinggi dari Kyuhyun. Mereka merasakan sesuatu mengganjal begitu nyata disekitar selangkangannya.

Kyuhyun mulai mengalihkan lingkaran tangannya dipinggang Siwon beralih kebagian selangkangan untuk memainkan vital Siwon dari luar celananya.

Kyuhyun memundurkan bokongnya untuk memberikan ruang buat tangannya saat memainkan vital Siwon

"ahh andwee!" Siwon mundur untuk menghindari Kyuhyun

"baiklah jika kau belum siap" ujar Kyuhyun tersenyum lalu menarik nafas

"aku ingin beristirahat! Kau boleh menggunakan kamar disebelah kamarku!" Siwon melangkah menuju pintu lalu membukanya

"bolehkah aku menggunakan toiletmu sebentar saja?" pinta Kyuhyun memengang perutnya sambil meringis

"kau kenapa? Apa kau baik – baik saja?" Siwon cemas kembali menutup pintu kamarnya

"penyakit perutku sepertinya kembali menyerangku" jawab Kyuhyun masih menekan perutnya

"kau boleh menggunakan kamar mandiku" Siwon bergegas melangkah membukakan pintu kamar mandi miliknya untuk Kyuhyun

.

.

Kyuhyun sedang berada didalam kamar mandinya dengan membawa serta tas ranselnya. Sementara diluar, Siwon sedang berbicara dengan bayangan dirinya sendiri dari cermin dimeja riasnya

"kau sudah aku biarkan berciuman mesra dengannya! Bukankah kau saat ini juga ingin sekali menggaulinya? Segera habisi dia! Patung itu perlu kau hidupkan!" Siwon berkata dengan wajah sadis dan dingin

"aku pasti akan menghabisinya! Tapi aku mohon jangan sekarang" kini ekspresi Siwon terlihat naif dan penuh iba

"apakah kau ingin aku yang melakukannya?" ekspresi Siwon kembali berubah

"andweee!" teriak Siwon spontan

"jika begitu lakukan sekarang juga!" bentak Siwon menatap bayangan wajahnya sendiri

"baiklah akan aku lakukan untukmu Siwan-ah" Siwon tergesa membuka laci meja riasnya untuk mencari alat untuk mengeksekusi Kyuhyun yang berada didalam kamar mandinya.

Sebuah belati bertulisan Kanji buatan Jepang yang amat mengkilat juga sangat tajam adalah alat yang akan digunakan Siwon untuk menghabisi Kyuhyun sore itu juga.

Siwon melangkah cepat menuju kamar mandinya. Melangah pelan dan mengendap. Lalu mencoba membuka pintu kamar mandi itu dengan amat pelan.

Clek

Pintu itu dibuka dan membuat suara pelan. Siwon melangkah masuk kedalam kamar mandinya. Dari balik tirai bambu, Siwon dapat melihat Kyuhyun yang sedang mencuci tangannya diwastafel lalu membuka tas ranselnya untuk mengeluarkan sesuatu.

Siwon terus melangkah untuk semakin mendekati Kyuhyun. Pisau belati itu sudah Siwon siapkan untuk menusuk kepala bagian atas Kyuhyun. Siwon melangkah menuju wastafel dan mengarahkan pisau belati itu tepat diatas kepala Kyuhyun dan seketika itu juga Kyuhyun melihat bayangan Siwon dengan pisau ditangannya yang mengarah dikepalanya lalu

Prak

Kyuhyun menjatuhkan botol obatnya dengan wajah bucat dan mata berkaca – kaca pecah sehingga obatnya berserakan dilantai itu

Prang

Pisau itu dijatuhkan Siwon keatas lantai marmer kamar mandi itu. Siwon berjongkok memunguti butiran pil yang berserakan diatas lantai kamar mandinya. Dengan tangan gemetaran juga mata berkaca – kaca Siwon pandangi obat yang kini ada digenggamannya

"Ssssssiwon-ssi! apakah kau berencana untuk membunuhku?" tanya Kyuhyun gemetaran dengan air mata yang sudah membasahi pipinya

"kkkkau,,, kenapa kau memiliki obat seperti ini?" tanya Siwon kembali berdiri menunjukan obat yang dia pungut kehadapan Kyuhyun dengan air mata bercucuran

"aku sakit dan itulah obat yang harus aku minum setiap harinya" jawab Kyuhyun dengan ekspresi ketakutan menatap Siwon

"andweeeee! Andweeeeee" teriak Siwon histeris memeluk Kyuhyun dengan begitu erat juga menciumi kepala Kyuhyun berikut keningnya dengan tangis pilu.

**tbc**

**annyeong!**

**as always baru bisa update in the middle of the night**

**biasa nunggu baby bobo dulu #curcollagi**

**waduuuh masih ada sadisnya yah?**

**kasian Zhou Mi ama banci misterius itu mati meledak didalam mobilnya sehabis kencan #digantungzoumi**

**moment wonkyu dichapter ini gmn menurut kalian?**

**udh lumayan sweet kan?**

**makin pelik aja yang hubungan wonkyu yg awalnya dilandasi tujuan dan kepentingan masing"**

**gmn tuh Kyu udh tau loh Won punya dua sisi yang berbeda**

**kyu juga udah tau won mau bunuh dia pas dikamar mandinya**

**gmn yah ama kisah wonkyu selanjutnya?**

**ada apakah dengan obat yang diminum Kyu?**

**temukan jawabannya dichapter" selanjutnya**

**tetep setia nungguin dan mentangin ff ini yah!**

**walau updatenya pas ronda lagi keliling komplek #ckckc**

**gomawo buat semua review yg udh masuk dichapter lalu**

**vai baca semua review dari kalian dan vai ketawa ketiwi sndirian krn tersanjung ternyata semua suka sama ff vai**

**deep bow**

**salam kenal juga dan selama datang buat new readers di ff ini**

**buat kyukyukyubabykyunie miane vai lupa agak ama penname wks19018 ingetin vai dong diff mana kyukyu baca dan gaya ngreiviewnya?**

**jeongmal miane yah! ingetin vai aja terus nee!**

**sekian yah chitchatnya udh ngantuk nihh**

**review yang banyak yah!**

**vai tunggu pendapat kalian sama chapter ini**

**saranghae,,, aishiteru,,, wo ai ni,,,**

**muaaacchhhh**

**annyeongggg**


	6. Chapter 6

**hanna**

**dul**

**set**

Siwon semakin membenamkan tubuh Kyuhyun dalam pelukannya. Masih berderai air mata dan suara tangis yang merintih. Kyuhyun hanya diam pasrah dalam kebingungan dengan sikap aneh yang ditunjukan Siwon padanya.

_'sebenarnya apa yang terjadi denganmu Choi Siwon? apa yang kau tahu dengan obat yang aku minum itu? apakah ada seseorang dimasa lalumu yang memiliki penyakit yang sama denganku lalu pergi meninggalkanmu sehingga kau begitu terluka?'_

Kyuhyun mencoba – coba untuk menebak apa yang sudah disaksikannya tentang Siwon dan kepribadiannya

"Siwon-ssi, bisakah kau melepaskan pelukanmu? Aku sulit untuk bernafas" ujar Kyuhyun mencoba melonggarkan pelukan Siwon

"miane! Aku membuatmu tidak nyaman" Siwon melepaskan pelukannya lalu menyeka air matanya

"apa yang terjadi? Aku tadi melihat kau hendak menghujamkan pisau itu kearahku? Apakah kau memang berniat untuk membunuhku?" Kyuhyun bertanya dengan wajah yang takut sambil sesekali melirik kearah pisau yang Siwon jatuhkan keatas lantai

"aku tidak akan membunuhmu Cho Kyuhyun! Aku tidak akan melakukannya. Kau akan tetap mati tanpa aku harus melakukannya bukan?" jawab Siwon dengan ekspresi sedih dan terluka, menuangkan obat milik Kyuhyun kebotol kosong yang dia ambil didalam kotak obat yang menempel ditembok sebelah cermin diwastafel itu

"apa maksud ucapanmu?" bentak Kyuhyun was – was sambil melangkah mundur menjauhi Siwon

"katakan padaku sejak kapan kau menderita penyakit itu? aku tahu obat yang kau minum ini adalah obat herbal untuk mengobati kanker Pankreas bukan?" jawab Siwon masih dengan ekspresi yang sama

"kau? Bagaimana kau tahu? Apakah kau juga menderita penyakit yang sama?" Kyuhyun kembali mundur hingga menempel tembok

"kau tidak menjawab pertanyaanku! Apakah kau sudah melakukan operasi?" Siwon melangkah maju mendekati Kyuhyun

"aku tidak tahu sejak kapan penyakit ini menimpaku! Awalnya aku menduga aku hanya mengalami gangguan pencernaan saja. Gastro! Aku tidak pernah memeriksakannya pada dokter karena aku tidak ingin menambah beban pamanku. Hingga akhirnya aku sampai ditahap sudah tidak kuat menahan sakit diperutku ini. Aku beranikan diri untuk memeriksanya. Setelah menjalankan pemeriksaan CT Scan dilajut MRI, dokter memvonisku aku menderita kangker pankreas dan sudah distadium II. Tumor itu sudah menyebar hingga ke usus 12 jari. Tingkat kelangsungan hidup 5 tahun hanya 10 % saja. Dan vonis itu aku dapat sekitar dua yang lalu. Bisa kau bayangkan mungkin saja sisa hidupku hanya tinggal 3 atau 2 tahun lagi" jawab Kyuhyun dengan mata yang basah menatap Siwon begitu memelas dan putus asa

"andweeeee! Andweeeee" Siwon semakin rapuh dan begitu terluka lalu kembali menangis

"kenapa kau begitu terpukul? Sebenarnya apa hubunganmu dengan penyakit ini? Dan katakan padaku kenapa kau tadi ingin membunuhku?" Kyuhyun mengoyangkan bahu Siwon yang sedang rapuh berbicara dengan nama tinggi

"aku kehilangan saudara kembarku karena penyakit itu! satu – satunya orang yang mengerti aku dan satu – satunya orang yang setia menemaniku. Dia mati karena penyakit itu menyebar begitu cepat hingga ke hatinya. Dia sudah menjalani berbagai macam terapi seperti radioterapi juga kemoterapi sehingga membuatnya kehilangan rambutnya. Namun dia tetap saja mati karena penyakit itu" jawab Siwon menjatuhkan tubuhnya kelantai kamar mandinya menyandarkan kepalanya ketembok yang dingin itu

"mwo? Jadi kau memiliki saudara kembar?" Kyuhyun ikut berjongkok mensejajarkan diri dengan Siwon

Tiba – tiba Siwon mengerakan kepalanya lalu berdiri sambil melihat Kyuhyun dengan tatapan dingin juga sinis. Kondisi Siwon yang sesaat tadi rapuh kini berubah begitu kuat dan tegap

"jadi kau adalah namja yang memiliki penyakit sama denganku?" Siwon terus menatap Kyuhyun dengan begitu dingin tanpa senyum menyungging dibibirnya

_'dia berubah menjadi pribadi yang satunya. Seperti yang sudah aku duga sebelumnya. Dia memang menderita DID'_

"sayangnya begitulah keadaannya" jawab Kyuhyun dengan reaksi yang lebih berhati – hati saat menghadapi pribadi Siwon yang satunya

"kau masih terlihat tampan dengan rambut yang lebat dikepalamu. Dulu aku kehilangan semua rambutku hingga aku botak" Siwon mendekati Kyuhyun sambil membelai rambut Kyuhyun

"aaakuu aakuu tidak menjalani kemoterapi. Aku sengaja menghindarinya karena itu akan membuatku kehilangan rambutku. Aku hanya menjalani operasi pemotongan pankreas sebelah kiriku juga mengkonsumsi obat herbal untuk mengurangi rasa sakitnya. Aku tidak ingin terlihat menyedihkan hingga penyakit ini menggerogoti tubuhku lalu mati" jawab Kyuhyun gugup dan kaku karena sosok pribadi Siwon masih terus membelai rambutnya

"andai saja saat itu aku memikirkan hal itu, aku tidak akan kehilangan rambutku" Siwon mempoutkan bibirnya beragyeo dihadapan Kyuhyun

"apakah rasanya begitu menyakitkan saat tumornya menyebar hingga ke hati?" Kyuhyun bertanya dan mulai mendapatkan celah saat berbicara dengan sosok pribadi Siwon yang dikenal sebagai Siwan

"sangat menyakitkan sehingga kau lebih memilih mati saat itu juga daripada menahan rasa sakitnya" jawab Siwon membelai wajah Kyuhyun

"benarkah? Apakah aku akan sampai tahap itu? ataukah aku akan mati lebih dulu sebelum mengalaminya?" Kyuhyun berkaca – kaca menyentuh tangan Siwon yang masih membelai wajahnya

"apa yang kau lebih harapkan? Mati lebih cepat tanpa mengalami sakit yang luar biasa itu atau lebih lama hidup dan mengalami rasa sakit itu? karena kau dan aku sama – sama tahu penyakit ini tidak dapat disembuhkan" ujar Siwon menempelkan tubuhnya dengan tubuh Kyuhyun menatap mata Kyuhyun dalam

"untuk saat ini aku tidak memiliki jawabannya. Akan aku biarkan semua berjalan begitu saja tanpa banyak berharap" jawab Kyuhyun menurunkan tangan Siwon dari wajahnya namun dia masih menggegam tangan kekar itu

_'ijinkan aku menyentuhnya Siwan-ah! aku begitu ingin memeluknya! Memeluknya sama saja seperti aku memelukmu! Kau dan dia sama bukan?'_

_'dia milikku Siwon-ah! aku mulai menyukainya tidak akan aku biarkan kau menyentuhnya. bukankah kau sudah memiliki semua patung – patungmu itu? kau sudah memiliki Lee Donghae didalam ruangan khususmu. Kim Kibum kau juga selalu mencumbuinya. Aku hanya menginginkan dia itu saja'_

_'aku yang lebih dulu menyukainya! Aku yang lebih dulu menemukannya! Bukankah kau tadi memerintaku untuk membunuhnya karena kau juga menginginkan rambutnya bukan?'_

_'tadi saat aku tidak mengetahui dia bernasib sama denganku menderita penyakit itu. aku menjadi terharu dan menaruh simpati padanya. Kau carilah lebih banyak rambut dari semua namja tampan untukku. Dan mungkin saja kau akan menemukan satu yang bisa membuatmu menyukainya'_

_'kenapa kau selalu egois? Kenapa aku yang selalu harus mengalah padamu?'_

_'karena kau sehat Choi Siwon! kita dilahirkan sebagai anak kembar identik. Tapi lihatlah nasib kita! Aku sakit dan begitu menderita karena menganggung rasa sakitnya. Sementara kau begitu sehat. Jangan terlalu serakah dengan semua yang sudah kau miliki. Berikah aku satu saja'_

.

.

Siwon menarik pinggul Kyuhyun untuk lebih menempel dengan tubuhnya. Menatap Kyuhyun sendu lalu mulai mengeliminasi jarak wajahnya dengan wajah Kyuhyun yang masih sedih.

"aku tahu kau pernah melakukannya pada Siwon dongsaengku. Apakah kau juga mau melakukannya padaku?" Siwon mulai mencium bibir Kyuhyun namun diam hanya menempel tanpa melakukan apapun pada bibir tebal itu

Kyuhyun yang mulai merasakan debaran dijantungnya karena sentuhan bibir Siwon dari sosok pribadi yang angkuh berinisiatif untuk membuka bibir Siwon dengan lidahnya. Menghisap bibir bawah Siwon dan memainkan lidahnya didalam mulut Siwon dengan begitu lincah.

"hmmpppp" desah Siwon meremas pinggul Kyuhyun dengan erat

Aksi Kyuhyun mencium bibir tipis namja gagah dan tampan itu semakin lincah dan begitu agresif. Jemari tangan kanannya mulai bermain disekitar punggung Siwon yang dia masukan kebalik kemeja yang dipakai Siwon. sementara jemari tangan kirinya bermain disekitar tengkuk Siwon

"hmmmppp" Siwon kembali mendesah

Plip

Kyuhyun melepaskan ciumannya dari bibir Siwon lalu menatap mata Siwon manja dan sedikit menggoda.

"kau begitu menggairahkan!" ujar Siwon menatap tajam

Kyuhyun menurunkan tubuhnya berjongkok dihadapan Siwon tepat didepan vital Siwon. sambil menghadapkan wajahnya menatap Siwon, tangan Kyuhyun mulai membuka kaitan celana juga menurunkan resleting celana Siwon lalu menurunkannya hingga kemata kaki. Selanjutnya Kyuhyun menurunkan celana dalam Siwon dan menyembulah vital Siwon yang sudah tegang dan membesar

_'saat ini yang harus aku lakukan adalah menyelamatkan diriku dari sosok ini. Aku harus membuatnya bertekuk lutut padaku hingga nyawaku aman dan tidak akan ada keinginan darinya untuk menghabisiku'_

Sluurrrppp

Kyuhyun jilat kepala batang vital Siwon dengan menggegam batangnya

Hmmm

Kyuhyun masukan kepala batang itu kedalam mulutnya lalu menjilatinya. Batang itu Kyuhyun keluarkan juga masukan kembali dengan mulutnya dengan sedikit gigitan kecil membuat Siwon menggelinjang

"ahhh hmm" sedah Siwon dengan mata terpejam sambil meremas rambut Kyuhyun

Dengan kocokan lembut juga jilatan dan hisapan oleh lidah divital itu, membuat Siwon merasakan sensasi yang luar biasa dan sungguh berbeda dengan sensasi sex tunggal yang biasa dilakukannya dengan patung – patung itu.

"ahhh Kyuhhh" lirih Siwon mengigit bibirnya

Dan sebelum dia mencapai orgasme dari oral sex itu, Siwon seketika menarik vitalnya dari mulut Kyuhyun. Dengan wajah yang malu – malu juga merona Siwon tutupi vital yang sudah menegang itu.

"Siwon-ssi!" Kyuhyun menyebut nama Siwon dan memperhatikan reaksi juga ekspresi wajah Siwon yang kini berubah menjadi agak pemalu

"Kkkyyuuuh" Siwon berkata gugup

_'entah kenapa aku begitu bahagia mengetahui sosok ini telah kembali. Inilah sosok yang mulai aku sukai'_

Tiba – tiba Kyuhyun berdiri lalu memeluk Siwon dengan begitu erat dan tersenyum bahagia.

"Kyuhyun-ssi!" Siwon kembali memanggil nama Kyuhyun

"nee! Aku disini Siwon-ssi" balas Kyuhyun mengecup bibir Siwon

"gumapta" Siwon mengecup kening Kyuhyun saat Kyuhyun melepaskan bibirnya dari bibir Siwon

Kyuhyun lalu dengan begitu tenang dan lantang membuka T shirt yang menempel ditubuhnya dihadapan Siwon lalu melemparkan begitu saja keatas lantai kamar mandi itu. siwon menunduk untuk menghindari pemandangan yang ada dihadapannya itu. kyuhyun belai wajah Siwon dan mengarahkannya untuk memandanginya.

Kyuhyun lalu membuka kaitan celana jeansnya. Menurunkan resletingnya kemudian melepaskan celana jeans itu. kini Kyuhyun berdiri dihadapan siwon hanya memakai celana dalamnya saja yang menyembulkan bentuk vitalnya yang begitu besar dan tegang.

Kyuhyun raih tangan kanan Siwon lalu menempelkan tangan kanan itu diluar celana dalamnya untuk menyentuh vitalnya. Sementara tangannya yang satu kembali memainkan vital Siwon yang sudah tidak terbungkus.

"Lakukan hal yang sama seperti yang aku lakukan sesaat tadi" perintah Kyuhyun pada Siwon

"maksudmu?" tanya Siwon melongo

"sentuh vitalku ini dan mainkan bola – bolanya! Jika kau mau kau bisa menjilatinya dengan mulutmu" jawab Kyuhyun memasukan tangan Siwon kedalam celana dalamnya

Siwon mengikuti perintah Kyuhyun. Memainkan bola – bola Kyuhyun dengan tangannya sambil terus menatap Kyuhyun dengan malu – malu

"ahhh aku menyukainya!" desah Kyuhyun memberikan semangat

"apa yang harus aku lakukan selanjutnya?" tanya Siwon melorotkan celana dalam Kyuhyun

"jika kau mau kau boleh menjilatinya juga menghisapnya" jawab Kyuhyun menurunkan bahu Siwon untuk berjongkok

Siwon mulai memasukan vital Kyuhyun kedalam mulutnya dengan wajah yang kaku dan gugup. Mulai memainkan lidahnya menjilati batang itu

"ahhh aku menyukainya Siwon-ssi!" desah Kyuhyun meremas rambut Siwon

Karena desahan itu aksi Siwon mengoral vital Kyuhyun semakin meningkat dan lincah membuat Kyuhyun bergelinjang

"ahhh hmmmm" desah Kyuhyun menggigit bibirnya

Aksi oral itu masih berlangsung membuat Kyuhyun mencapai orgasmenya. Dan menyemburkan spermanya kemulut Siwon mengalir hingga kedagu juga lehernya.

Tangan kanan Kyuhyun menyeka sisa sperma yang masih menempel didagu Siwon yang kemudian dia lumurkan dibatang Siwon hingga membuatnya licin.

Kyuhyun menungging dengan kedua tangan memegang wastafel.

"masukan vitalmu itu kelubang anusku Siwon-ssi! kau akan melakukan anal denganku" perintah Kyuhyun menoreh kebelakang menatap Siwon

_'jadi seperti ini jika aku melakukannya dengan namja sungguhan?'_

Siwon dengan cepat mengarahkan vitalnya kebokong Kyuhyun yang sudah terbuka dengan kedua kaki yang merentang. Mencari lubang anus yang sudah tidak begitu sempit itu

Cleb

Setengah batang Siwon sudah masuk kedalam anus itu.

"aahhh" Kyuhyun tersentak saat batang Siwon masuk kedalam lubang anusnya

Siwon mulai menggerakan bokongnya maju mundur dibelakang bokong Kyuhyun dengan ritme yang teratur

"hmmmm ahhhh ahhh" desah Siwon meremas bokong Kyuhyun yang menungging didepannya

"ahh ahhh Siwon-ssihhh ahhh" desah Kyuhyun membenamkan wajahnya diubin wastafel

Gerakan Siwon semakin cepat dan semakin lincah. Batang itu masuk semakin dalam didalam anus Kyuhyun

"ahhh ahhh ahhhh hmmm" desah Siwon cepat sambil terus meremas bokong Kyuhyun

"ouuuhhh Siwon-ssi ahhh kau hebat hmmm" rintih Kyuhyun menggigit bibirnya

Wokwokwokwok

Terdengar suara melatari pergesekan pangkal paha Siwon dengan bokong Kyuhyun karena gerakan maju mundur itu semakin cepat dan semakin cepat

"ahhhh ahhhh mmmmm" Kyuhyun meringis menahan nikmat

"hmmmmm Kyuhhhh hmmmmm" Siwon ikut membungkukan punggungnya dan memasukan batangnya lebih dalam lagi untuk dapat menyentuh pusat sensitif milik manusia yang memang terletak didalam anus

"ahhhh Siwonhhhhhh ahhhhh akuuhh hmmm" Kyuhyun terus meringis

"Kyuhhh sepertinya akuuuhh aahhhh"

Crooooottttt

Vital Siwon memuntahkan cairan kental yang memenuhi dinding anus Kyuhyun mengalir membasahi selangkangan juga menetes kelantai

"kau hebat Siwon-ssi" puji Kyuhyun meremas ubin wastafel itu

Siwon keluarkan batangnya yang basah dan berlendir dari anus Kyuhyun. Memutar kran untuk mengeluarkan air dan membersihkan vitalnya dari sisa lendir.

"apa kau menikmatinya Siwon-ssi?" tanya Kyuhyun kembali berdiri tegak membiarkan anus dan selangkangannya basah karena sperma Siwon

"aku sangat menikmatinya! Melakukannya denganmu untuk pertama kalinya merupakan pengalam yang sangat indah seumur hidupku" jawab Siwon dengan tatapan tajam dan amat binal berbeda dengan sikap lugu seperti sesaat tadi

_'jadi aku tadi melakukannya dengan sosok ini? Sosok ini muncul saat kami sudah melakukan anal sex?'_

Kyuhyun tersenyum getir melihat sosok Siwon yang sudah berubah menjadi sosok Siwan

"aku akan memintamu untuk melakukannya lagi dan lagi. Apa kau bersedia?" tanya Siwon menekan tubuh Kyuhyun menyadar diwastafel

"ttttenntu ssaja" jawab Kyuhyun gugup

"kau tahu! Aku selalu mengagumi semua rambut yang dimiliki para namja tampan. Aku selalu memimpikan untuk dapat memilikinya" Siwan kembali membelai rambut Kyuhyun

"wae?" tanya Kyuhyun mengontrol kegugupannya

"karena aku tidak memilikinya! Rambutku habis karena penyakit itu bukan? Itu sebabnya aku meminta Siwon melakukan semua hal untuk bisa mewujudkan keinginanku untuk memiliki rambut – rambut itu" Siwan melangkah menuntun tangan Kyuhyun menuju bathtube yang letaknya tidak jauh dari tempat mereka bercinta dengan sama – sama telanjang

"lihatlah patung itu!" Siwan menunjukan patung Kim Jongwon dengan rambut asilnya dan darah yang sudah kering mengotori wajah patung itu

"aku tadi sempat melihatnya! Dan sepertinya aku mengenali wajah yang mirip dengan patung itu. dia seperti penyanyi dicafe,,,,,dan kini dia sudah meninggal" Kyuhyun berkata berusaha mengingat nama pemilik wajah dipatung itu

"dia adalah Kim Jongwon! Seorang penyanyi dan juga mahasiswa seni musik dikampus yang sama dengan Siwon menimba ilmu seni rupanya. Siwon membunuhnya kemudian memberikan rambutnya untukku. Aku merasa hidup kembali didalam patung itu jika rambutnya sudah terpasang diatas kepalanya. Bukan hanya patung itu saja, diruangan lain masih ada tiga patung lainnya milik dua orang namja tampan bernama Lee Donghae juga Kim Kibum. Siwon menghadiahkan rambut mereka untukku sebagai tanda rasa sayang terhadapku sebagai saudara kembarnya" Siwan berkata tanpa beban sambil terus memandangi patung yang bediri tegap dihadapannya

Blash

Jantung Kyuhyun serasa dihujam belati milik Siwon yang tadi terjatuh saat mendengar pengakuan Siwan yang sangat jujur dan tanpa beban. Wajah Kyuhyun memucat, matanya berkunang – kunang, mulutnya pahit dan dia merasakan mual yang luar biasa didalam lambungnya lalu,,

"uhooooook"

Kyuhyun memuntahkan isi perutnya karena dia syock dengan apa yang baru saja didengarnya.

**tbc**

**annyeong**

**update kilat lagi kan?**

**nah chapter ini full of moment wonkyu**

**sssttt ada nc lagi dikamar mandi!**

**sedikit demi sedikit misteri kenapa Siwon gila sudah vai ungkap dichapter ini**

**gmn suka ga?**

**ada yang bisa nebak gak ternyata itu penyebabnya?**

**aishhh Siwan juga suka loh sama Kyuhyun!**

**yang nebak Siwan bakalan bunuh Kyu salaaaah #plak**

**kasian yah Kyu hidupnya gak lama lagi?**

**gmn udh dpt belum hurtnya?**

**next chap siapin tissue yah!**

**kali aja ada yang bakalan nangis karena dialog wonkyu yang touchy banget**

**review yah yang banyak gmn menurut kalian di chapter ini**

**vai tunggu loh!**

**gomawo buat review di chapter lalu**

**deepbow**

**sekian chitchatnya**

**saranghae aishiteru wo ai ni**

**muaacchh**

**annyeong!**


	7. Chapter 7

**hanna**

**dul**

**set**

**Flash back to the past time**

Seorang bocah kecil sedang berlarian memasuki kamar besar dengan ranjang royal dan mewah juga furniture yang klasik dan sangat berkelas merupakan isinya.

"Siwon-ah! dimana kau?" teriak seorang yeoja dari luar kamar terdengar mendekati pintu kamar

Bocah namja yang bernama Siwon itu masuk kedalam lemari pakaian yang tidak terkunci untuk bersembunyi.

Clek

Pintu kamar itu dibuka seorang yeoja yang sangat cantik dengan rambut panjang terurai dan sedikit ikal. Memakai gaun ketat berwarna merah menojolkan _shape_ yang begitu sempurna yang dimiliki oleh kaum Hawa

"apakah kau menemukan dimana anakmu?" tiba – tiba suara namja gagah yang sudah telanjang dada masuk kedalam kamar mendekati yeoja cantik itu

"aku tidak dapat menemukannya disini! Mungkin saja dia bermain keluar" jawab yeoja cantik itu bersikap manja terhadap namja gagah yang mulai menciumi lehernya

"ayolah lakukan sekarang sebelum suamiku pulang!" yeoja cantik itu mulai melepaskan semua pakaiannya hingga benar – benar telanjang

"ahhh kau memang binal nyonya Choi!" namja itu mendorong yeoja cantik keatas ranjang lalu mencumbuinya

Tanpa mereka sadari, adegan mesum dan terlarang itu tengah disaksikan oleh seorang bocah yang baru memasuki usia 10 tahunnya dan mereka setiap desahan juga gerakan yang dilakukan kedua orang dewasa yang tidak bertanggung jawab itu

'lihatlah apa yang sudah eomma lakukan Siwon-ah! dia sangat menjijikan bukan? Aku tidak ingin memiliki eomma seperti dia'

"aku membencinya. Sangat membencinya. Dia menelantarkan kita karena sibuk dengan ahjussi itu"

'apakah kita akan melaporkannya pada appa?'

"molayo! Aku tidak tahu"

.

.

.

**Back to present**

Siwan bereaksi spontan saat melihat muntahan Kyuhyun yang mengotori lantainya.

_'kenapa kau mengatakannya pada Kyuhyun? Apa kau memang berencana untuk membuatnya benci padaku sehingga kau bisa bebas memiliknya Siwan-ah?_

_'aniya! Aku hanya ingin membuka matanya dan membuatnya sedikit takut pada kita. Sehingga dia akan menuruti apa yang aku inginkan'_

_'kau gila! Dia tidak mungkin menaruh simpati pada kegilaan kita. Dia pasti akan membenciku dan menjauhiku'_

_'dia tidak akan kemana – mana. Percayalah! Dia akan takluk padaku'_

"Kyuhyun-ssi gwencana?" tanya Siwan menepuk tengkuk Kyuhyun

"apa yang kau katakan tentang patung itu? apakah Siwon memang telah membunuh semua namja yang kehilangan kulit kepalanya selama ini?" Kyuhyun bertanya dengan wajah yang ketakutan

"aku bahkan tadi memintanya membunuhmu karena aku pun ingin kau menghidupkan patung yang sudah dibuatnya. Aku pun ingin memiliki rambutmu" jawab Siwan menyiram muntahan Kyuhyun dengan air dari shower tanpa beban atau merasa menyesal

"apakah dia bersedia melakukannya? Membunuhku untuk memuaskanmu?" wajah Kyuhyun terlihat lebih terluka

"tentu saja! Dia tadi sudah melakukannya. Kau beruntung karena telah menjatuhkan obatmu yang sama dengan milikku sehingga membuatnya mengurungkan niat untuk membunuhmu. Begitupun aku, aku tidak ingin dia membunuhmu atau mengambil rambutmu karena bagiku kau dan aku sama" Siwan mencuci tangannya dari air dari shower tadi

_'gomawo Siwan-ah! kau berhasil membuatku tampak begitu buruk dihadapannya'_

_'hanya dihadapannya saja kau tidak akan terlalu merugi Siwon-ah. Aku selalu tampak buruk dan sangat buruk sehingga tidak pernah dianggap ada oleh appa begitu juga eomma'_

_._

_._

_'jadi seperti ini permainannya, karakter ini adalah otak yang merencanakan pembunuhan keji itu dan karakter yang satunya adalah mesin pembunuhnya. Tuhan aku benar – benar sial masuk kedalam rumah yang menurutku adalah neraka ini. Aku harus pergi'_

"apa yang kau pikirkan? Kau takut denganku bukan?" Siwan menarik pinggang Kyuhyun menempel dengannya

"apa yang kau rencanakan padaku selanjutnya? Apakah kalian akan menyekapku disini?" Kyuhyun memberanikan diri untuk bertanya dengan semua resiko terberat yang mungkin akan dia terima

"kau akan terus berada disini! Aku tidak mungkin membiarkan kau pergi setelah tahu apa yang sudah Siwon lakukan selama ini. Aku masih tidak dapat mempercayaimu Kyuhyun-ssi! kau bisa saja melaporkan Siwon kekantor polisi dan menjebloskannya kedalam penjara bukan?" jawab Siwan menciumi leher Kyuhyun

"jika aku memilih untuk pergi dari rumah ini, apa yang akan kalian lakukan padaku?" tanya Kyuhyun menghindari ciuman Siwan

"Siwon pasti akan memburumu! Kau akan lebih dulu mati sebelum berhasil keluar dari rumah ini" Siwan menarik tengkuk Kyuhyun lalu melumat bibir Kyuhyun

_'tentu saja aku akan memburunya, tapi bukan untuk membunuhnya melainkan memilikinya karena aku jatuh cinta padanya'_

_'berhentilah mengucapkan kata – kata itu Siwon-ah! akulah yang lebih pantas untuk memilikinya. Akulah yang akan sangat memahaminya, merasakan penderitaannya, rasa sakitnya karena aku pernah berada diposisinya sekarang'_

"lepaskan aku aku mohon jangan seperti ini" Kyuhyun berontak menjauhi Siwan

"wae? kau tidak ingin bersentuhan denganku karena tahu akulah yang sudah merencanakan semua pembunuhan itu? ayolah kau jangan terlalu naif Cho Kyuhyun! Kau bukanlah namja yang suci dan bebas dari dosa bukan? Memanfaatkan anusmu untuk menguras harta pengusaha Cina itu. aku dan Siwon mendengar percakapan kalian ditoilet saat acara pameran fotomu. Aku tahu kau dengan sangat baik. Aku pintar membaca situasi tidak seperti Siwon yang terlalu lugu dan pemalu" Siwan kembali menghampiri Kyuhyun yang masih ketakutan

_'aku memang terlalu bodoh sehingga kau begitu mudah memperdayaku Siwan-ah'_

"aaakuu memang memanfaatkannya tapi aku bukan pembunuh" Kyuhyun membela diri

"kau memang bukan pembunuh Cho Kyuhyun! Kau hanya seorang penipu. Sama seperti saat kau mencoba mendekati Siwon dengan keluguannya bukan? Kekayaan yang kami miliki pasti sudah menyilaukan matamu dan membuatmu berencana untuk menjadijan Siwon sebagai inang selanjutnya setelah Zhou Mi. Perlu kau tahu Zhou Mi mati adalah karya cemerlang dari seorang Choi Siwon." Siwan mendorong tubuh Kyuhyun menempel didinding kamar mandi itu

"mwo? Siwon membunuh Zhou Mi?" Kyuhyun tersentak wajahnya semakin memucat

'_aku membunuhnya karena aku benci saat dia menghinamu dan menghitung semua yang sudah dia berikan padamu. Dan yang paling aku benci darinya adalah karena dia sudah menyodomimu Cho Kyuhyun'_

"betul! Bisa dibilang kamilah pelakunya. Karena aku juga yang mendorongnya untuk melakukan pembunuhan itu" Siwan menjilati wajah Kyuhyun

_'matilah aku ditempat ini'_

Kyuhyun pasrah memejamkan matanya dan meneteskan air mata saat merasakan jilatan lidah Siwan disekitar wajah, leher, daun telinga hingga dadanya

_'seandainya saja akulah yang tengah menyentuhmu itu Kyuhyun-ssi'_

.

.

.

Siwan menuntun tangan Kyuhyun keluar dari kamar mandi mewah itu menuju kamar mewahnya. Kyuhyun sudah kembali memakai pakaiannya sementara Siwon masih telanjang dada hanya memakai celana dalamnya saja.

"bisakah kau datangkan Siwon sekarang? Aku ingin bicara dengannya untuk menanyakan kenapa dia melakukannya?" Kyuhyun menghentikan langkahnya menatap Siwan sendu

_'aku disini Kyu! Memandangimu tanpa bisa melakukan apapun'_

"jadi kau memang sudah memahami keadaan antara aku dan Siwon? kau memang cerdik Cho Kyuhyun. Baiklah aku akan pergi dan memberikannya padamu. Ingat waktu untuk kalian tidak akan berlangsung lama karena aku ingin selalu menguasai tubuh ini sejak kau datang Cho Kyuhyun" Siwan memejamkan mata lalu,,

Brukk

Siwon terkulai jatuh kelantai dengan mata yang meringis merasakan sakit ditulang ekornya.

Kyuhyun yang mulai pandai membedakan air muka antara Siwon dan Siwan segera menghampiri Siwon lalu membantunya untuk berdiri.

"kau tidak apa – apa?" tanya Kyuhyun membelai wajah Siwon penuh cemas

"apakah kau baru saja mencemaskanku? Mencemaskan seorang monster sepertiku? Kau sudah tahu dengan jelas aku adalah seorang pembunuh berdarah dingin" Siwon melangkah pelan menuju kasurnya

"aku mungkin sudah gila saat ini! Merasa simpati pada seorang pembunuh yang sudah membunuh mantan kekasihku" Kyuhyun menutup wajahnya dengan kedua telapak tangannya

"Kyuhyun-ssi! seharusnya kau tidak pernah datang dalam hidupku. Seharusnya kau tidak pernah memotret mobilku sehingga aku tidak perlu mengenalmu" Siwon menangis tersedu terdengar dia begitu sakit dan terluka

"Siwon-ssi! kenapa kau mengatakan hal seperti itu?" Kyuhyun ikut larut dalam kesedihan Siwon dengan wajah meringis

"karena kau sudah membawa banyak perubahan dalam hidupku! Sebelum bertemu denganmu aku tidak pernah menyesali apa yang sudah aku lakukan selama ini. Aku bahagia saat aku berhasil membuat Siwan tersenyum dan kembali hidup dengan rambut yang aku berikan untuknya. Aku tidak pernah berdebat memperebutkan apapun bersama Siwan. Aku tidak pernah menginginkan apa yang Siwan miliki. Aku selalu merelakan apapun yang Siwan minta dariku. Tapi karenamu aku merasa tidak,,,,," Siwon menggelengkan wajahnya tanpa melanjutkan kalimatnya

"kau tidak merasa apa? apa yang kau rasakan saat bersamaku?" Kyuhyun melangkah pelan mendekati Siwon yang duduk ditepi kasurnya

"aku bahagia saat berada denganmu. Aku jatuh cinta padamu" jawab Siwon pelan

.

_'brengsek! Kenapa kau mengatakannya? Sudah aku bilang dia miliku'_

_'kali ini saja bisakah kita berbagi Siwan-ah? aku pun ingin memilikinya. Bisakah kau membaginya denganku?'_

_._

"jinja?" Kyuhyun semakin mendekat dan berdiri dihadapan Siwon

"saranghae Cho Kyuhyun" Siwon mengangkat wajahnya menghadap Kyuhyun yang berdiri dihadapannya

"nado!" jawab Kyuhyun duduk diatas pangkuan Siwon lalu begitu agresif mencium bibir tipis Siwon dengan kedua tangan melingar dipunggung Siwon

_'aku membencimu benci kalian berduaaaa'_

Siwon yang memang masih kaku berusaha membalas permainan lidah Kyuhyun didalam mulutnya. Mereka berciuman mesra dan penuh hasrat dalam mata terpejam

_'Tuhan mungkin aku memang sudah gila. Aku memilih untuk bertahan didalam kandang singa ini. Aku tidak lagi peduli dengan akhir hidupku. Mati ditangan namja ini atau mati perlahan oleh penyakit yang semakin menggerogoti tubuhku ini. Karena pada akhirnya sama saja aku tetap akan mati'_

Mereka berdua berciuman mesra diiringi desahan pelan dari keduanya. Kyuhyun kembali membuka T shirt-nya sehingga dia juga telanjang dada saat ciuman itu jeda sementara. Melanjutkan kembali perpagutan bibir kedua namja tampan itu.

Plip

Kyuhyun lepaskan hisapan bibirnya dari bibir Siwon. menatap mata sipit namja tampan juga sadis itu dengan penuh rasa cinta.

"ijinkan aku memberimu malam yang indah Siwon-ssi" Kyuhyun dorong bahu Siwon hingga berbaring diatas kasurnya

Kyuhyun yang masih duduk diatas paha Siwon mulai menundukan wajahnya menjilati leher Siwon dengan liar. Turun kedada bidang itu lalu menghisap puting Siwon kanan dan kirinya.

"hmmmm" desah Siwon dengan mata terpejam

"apa kau menyukainya Siwon-ssi" tanya Kyuhyun menatap mata Siwon yang terpejam

Siwon hanya mengangguk pelan dan terlihat dia begitu malu saat membuka matanya dan mendapati Kyuhyun sedang menatapnya

"aku menyukai sikap lugumu ini Siwon-ssi" Kyuhyun turun dari kasur lalu jongkok dihadapan selangkangan Siwon dimana kakinya masih menapaki lantai marmer kamar mewah itu

Dengan beringas Kyuhyun turunkan celana dalam Siwon dan membuatnya kembali telanjang.

Sluurrpp

Kyuhyun jilati batang yang baru akan menegang itu. memainkan bola – bolanya juga mengocok batangnya

"ahhhh ahhhh" desah Siwon tangannya berusaha menyentuh rambut Kyuhyun

Sluurrpp sluurppp

Kyuhyun semakin lincah menjilati batang Siwon sehingga membuat Siwon menggelinjang kegelian

"ahh Kyuuhh" desah Siwon mengejat lalu duduk meraih tangan Kyuhyun untuk naik keatas kasurnya

Kyuhyun berbaring terlentang diatas kasur masih dengan celana jeans juga celana dalamnya.

Siwon duduk dihadapan Kyuhyun yang sudah terlentang

"aku ingin melakukan hal yang sama untukmu Kyuhyun-ssi!" Siwon dengan tangan yang gemetaran membuka kedua kaki Kyuhyun lebar.

Menundukan wajahnya diatas selangkangan Kyuhyun dimana celananya menyembulkan sesuatu yang sudah membengkak. Siwon buka kaitan celana juga resleting celana jeans itu. menurunkannya lalu melemparkannya keatas lantai. Kemudian celana dalam itu tak luput dari tangan Siwon

"Siwon-ssi" Kyuhyun tersenyum mesra saat Siwon mulai menyentuh bola – bola vitalnya

Siwon kembali menunduk dan mulai memasukan kepala batang Kyuhyun kedalam mulutnya.

"sluurrppp" Siwon jilati kepala hingga batang milik Kyuhyun dengan mata terpejam

"hmmm ahhh" Kyuhyun mendesah dengan mata tertuju memandangi aksi Siwon yang sedang meng-oral nya

Sluurrppp

Jilatan itu semakin intens dan kocokan tangan Siwon dibatang Kyuhyun semakin kuat

"ahhhh ahhh Siwon-ssi hhhhh" Kyuhyun mengejat karena dia tak kuasa menahan sensasi dari permainan bibir Siwon dibatangnya

Sluurrppp

Siwon memasukan kembali kepala juga batang itu kedalam mulutnya dengan memainkan liang dikepala batang itu dengan lidahnya lalu

Crooootttt

Kyuhyun kembali merasakan orgasme dari jilatan Siwon dan berhasil mengotori mulut Siwon dengan spermanya. Kyuhyun duduk meraih tengkuk Siwon lalu melumat bibir Siwon yang masih basah oleh spermanya.

Kyuhyun jilat dan hisap bibir Siwon disertai aroma khas yang dikeluarkan sperma itu. kembali berbaring terlentang sambil terus berciuman. Siwon menindih tubuh Kyuhyun dengan batang yang juga semakin tegang.

Tangan kiri Kyuhyun bermain nakal diselangkangan Siwon sambil memainkan bola bolanya. Merasakan itu Siwon berinisiatif dengan tangan kanannya untuk memainkan lubang anus Kyuhyun dengan gerakan memutar sekaligus menekannya.

Mereka masih terus berciuman meski kedua tangan mereka sibuk memainkan sisi sensitif yang dimilik pasangan sex-nya.

"ahhh ahhh" mereka mendesah menarik nafas saat kedua bibir mereka terpisah

"masukan sekarang juga Siwon-ssi!" perintah Kyuhyun melingkarkan kedua kakinya keleher Siwon melalui bahunya.

"baiklah" Siwon mengangguk dan mulai mengarahkan batangnya kelubang anus Kyuhyun

Cleb

Tanpa susah batang Siwon masuk kedalam anus Kyuhyun.

"ahhh" Kyuhyun tersentak dan tersenyum pada Siwon

Siwon mulai menekan lubang anus itu dengan gerakan naik turun diatas tubuh Kyuhyun dengan ritme yang pelan dan teratur

"hmmm hmmm mmmm" desah Kyuhyun memejamkan matanya

Rekrekrek

Suara kaki ranjang besi itu bersentuhan dengan lantai marmer mengiringi gerakan Siwon yang begitu lincah naik turun diatas tubuh Kyuhyun

"ahhh ahhhh ahhhh" desah Siwon menggenjot bokongnya lebih cepat

Kedua tangan Kyuhyun meremas bokong Siwon dan membantunya menekan agar batang itu masuk semakin dalam menyentuh titik sensitif didalam anusnya

"hmmm mmmm ahhhhh" desah Siwon menggigit bibirnya

Sebelum mereka berdua mencapai orgasmenya, Kyuhyun seketika menggulingkah Siwon kesamping kini mereka bertukar posisi Kyuhyun berada diatas Siwon yang kini terlentang. Melipat kedua kakinya menapak kasur disepinggir kedua pada Siwon. meraba dada bidang Siwon, Kyuhyun kembali menggerakan bokongnya naik turun diatas tubuh Siwon

"ahh Kyuuuhhhh hmmm" Siwon meremas bokong Kyuhyun yang begitu lincah bergerak dihadapannya.

Batang Kyuhyun yang menganggur bergerak kekiri dan kanan diatas perut Siwon menarik perhatian Siwon. tangan kirinya menggengam batang itu sambil memberinya pijitan lembut membuat gairan Kyuhyun semakin bertambah

"ahhh hhhhh mmmm" Kyuhyun merintih sambil menggigit bibirnya

"Kyuuuhhh akuuu ahhhh" Siwon meraih tengkuk Kyuhyun untuk dapat mencium bibirnya

Mereka berdua kembali berciuman dengan anal sex yang menggebu – gebu.

Ranjang itu bergerak semakin kencang dan suara gesekan antara kaki ranjang dengan lantai marmer terdengar semakin kencang

"hhhhh hhhhh Kyuuuhhhh ahhhh" Siwon mendesah panjang

"hmmm Siwon-ssiihhhh" Kyuhyun menekan bokongnya lebih dalam saat kepala batang Siwon mulai menyentuh titik sensistif didalam anus itu

"ahhhhhhhhh" Siwon dan Kyuhyun mendesah bersama – sama mempertahankan posisinya karena dititik itulah mereka merasakan nikmat yang luar biasa

Croootttt

Siwon memenuhi dinding anus Kyuhyun dengan spermanya, sementara Kyuhyun kembali mengotori tubuh Siwon dengan sperma miliknya

Kyuhyun jatuhkan tubuhnya diatas dada Siwon menyandarkan kepalanya dibahu Siwon dengan manja

"apa kau merasa puas Siwon-ssi?" bisik Kyuhyun mengecup leher Siwon

"aku sangat puas! Kau begitu hebat Kyuhyun-ssi" jawab Siwon memeluk Kyuhyun erat

Kyuhyun turun dari tubuh Siwon lalu berbaring disampingnya. Mereka berbaring saling berhadapan dan saling memberikan senyum penuh cinta

"apakah ini masih kau Choi Siwon?" tanya Kyuhyun membelai wajah Siwon

"hmmm ini aku Choi Siwon! kyuhyun-ssi" jawab Siwon melumat telunjuk Kyuhyun dan menjilatinya

"saranghae!" Kyuhyun berkata terlihat begitu tulus menatap Siwon sendu

"rasa cintaku pasti jauh lebih besar dari yang kau miliki Kyuhyun-ssi" Siwon kecup kening Kyuhyun lama sekali

"gomawo!" Kyuhyun lingkarkan kedua tangannya dipunggung Siwon dan memeluk kekasihnya itu begitu erat

"apa kau tidak merasa takut padaku? Aku seorang,,"

"ssstttt" Kyuhyun menutup mulut Siwon dengan jarinya

"aku sudah tidak lagi peduli akan kematianku! Ditanganmu atau karena penyakit ini. Yang aku pedulikan saat ini adalah sisa hidupku. Siwan tadi bertanya padaku. apa yang lebih aku harapkan? Mati lebih cepat tanpa mengalami sakit yang luar biasa itu atau lebih lama hidup dan mengalami rasa sakit itu? karena aku tahu penyakit ini tidak dapat disembuhkan. Aku belum memberinya jawaban atas pertanyaan itu. namun kini aku sudah menentukan jawabannya" Kyuhyun menghadapkan wajahnya kearah Siwon

"apa itu?" tanya Siwon syahdu

"menikmati sisa hidupku bersamamu! Hanya bersamamu! Hidup lebih lama meski merasakan sakit yang luar biasa aku tidak peduli selama aku hidup denganmu hanya dengan mu Choi Siwon dan bukan bersama Siwan" jawab Kyuhyun dengan tatapan tajam dan begitu dalam

Blashh

Jantung Siwon kembali merasakan debaran yang luar biasa dari jawaban dalam yang keluar dari bibir Kyuhyun. Kedua matanya berkaca – kaca mendengar jawaban yang menyanjungnya itu

"aku tahu Siwan pasti medengar ucapanku dan mungkin dia sudah merencanakan untuk menghabisiku karena jawabanku itu. aku tidak peduli walau malam ini adalah malam terakhirku. Aku hanya ingin berusaha jujur dengan apa yang aku rasakan. Aku serahkan nasibku ditanganmu Choi Siwon! selamatkan hidupku! Biarkan aku hidup lebih lama lagi! Jangan berikan kesempatan Siwan untuk kembali menguasai tubuhmu! Tetaplah bersamaku" Kyuhyun peluk Siwon dengan erat dan menangis tersedu

"Kyuhyun-ssi! Kyuhyun-ssi! saranghae! jeongmal saranghae" Siwon balas pelukan Kyuhyun lebih erat lalu air matanya menetes

Mereka berpelukan dengan tangisan hingga mereka berdua tidur terlelap.

.

.

.

_ 'kalian begitu serakah! Aku membencimu Siwon-ah kau tidak boleh mencintainya! Kau tidak boleh menduakanku dengannya'_

_'aku sangat menyayangimu Siwan-ah! tidakkah kau merasakannya? Aku melakukan semua hal untukmu. Bisakah kau membalasnya dengan memberi namja ini padaku? Dia mencintaiku hanya mencintaiku'_

_'memberinya padamu?'_

_'berikan padaku. Selama ini aku tidak pernah meninginkan apapun yang kau miliki untuk membaginya denganku. Hanya dia saja'_

_'dia tidak mencintaimu! Dia hanya memanfaatkanmu! Kau habisi dia sebelum terlambat'_

_'tidaaaak! Aku mencintainya. Aku tidak akan membunuhnya'_

_'Kau harus membunuhnya Siwon-ah! hanya aku yang kau butuhkan didunia ini hanya aku'_

_'tidaaak! Kau sudah mati Siwan-sh! Kau seharusnya pergi dari hidupku! Aku sudah menemukan teman hidupku yang masih hidup'_

_'Dia akan mati! Dia akan mati'_

_'benar dia akan mati tapi bukan ditanganku. Sekarang aku perintahkan kau untuk pergi! Beristirahatlah dikehidupanmu Siwan-ah'_

_'shiroooo! Aku tidak mati! Aku tidak mati!. Baiklah aku berjanji tidak akan mengganggumu. Selama kau membiarkan aku didalam tubuhmu ini. Aku akan membiarkan kau bersama namja itu Tapi dengan satu syarat'_

_'Katakan apa itu?'_

_'kau harus membunuh eomma untukku! Menghukumnya yang sudah menelantarkan aku! Bunuh dia dan berikan kepalanya padaku! Setelah itu aku akan benar – benar pergi dari kehidupanmu'_

**tbc**

**annyeong**

**vai update kilat lagi**

**mumpung lagi semanget ngetik nihh**

**ide muncul lancar banget sayang kalo g dituangin**

**wahhh full moment wonkyunya kan?**

**nc pula sama siwon loh bukan siwan. apa asih kurang hot?**

**gmn suka gak ama moment wonkyunya?**

**udh ada yang tersentuh belum sama dialog wonkyu soal kematian?**

**udh sedia tissue kan?**

**next chap sediain juga tissuenya yah!**

**next chap vai juga bakalan jelasin semua dari awal knp Siwon bisa gila dan Siwan meninggal**

**kira kira Siwon mau ga yah bunuh eommanya yang kini tinggal diparis demi Kyuhyun?**

**kan klo Siwan pergi wonkyu bakalan tenang #anakdurhaka**

**ohya ada yang tanya vai merinding gak saat ngetik ff ini?**

**vai merinding bangeeetttsss**

**soalnya vai kan harus bayangin juga saat siwon bunuh sampe ngulitin kepala korbannya #resikopenulishorror**

**tetep tungguin yah lanjutan ff ini**

**jangan lupa review dan kasih pendapat kalian dichapter ini**

**gomawo buat review dichapter lalu yah!**

**deep bow**

**sekian chitchatnya**

**vai cinta kalian semuaaaaaaa**

**pokonya saranghae dehh**

**muaaccchhh**

**annyeong**


	8. Chapter 8

**hanna**

**dul**

**set**

_'kau memintaku untuk membunuh eomma? Orang yang sudah melahirkan kita?'_

_'kenapa? Kau tidak sanggup melakukannya? Kau harus ingat apa yang sudah eomma lakukan sehingga aku menjadi seperti ini'_

_'arra! Tapi tidak berarti kita harus membunuh eomma bukan? Dia adalah yeoja yang telah melahirkan kita'_

_'melahirkan kita dan membiarkan kita menyaksikan semua perbuatan bejadnya dengan namja brengsek itu?'_

_'aku tidak ingin mengingatnya lagi. kau tidak akan mendapatkan keinginanmu. Aku tidak akan membunuh eomma hanya demi memuskanmu'_

_'jika begitu aku akan tetap berada disini. Berada didalam tubuhmu'_

_'bagaimana jika aku memilih untuk mati sehingga kau juga tidak akan menguasaiku lagi?'_

.

.

.

**Flash to the past time**

Rikrakrikrakrikra

Suara ranjang besi itu bergerak mengiringi gerakan naik turun nyonya Choi yang begitu lincah diatas tubuh seorang namja muda. Mereka berdua telanjang tanpa selembar benang menutupi tubuh mereka

"ahhhh ahhhh ahhhh" desah nyonya Choi memainkan rambut panjangnya yang terurai

Kreeeek

Suara pintu lemari pakaian milik nyonya Choi terbuka. Siwon berusaha keras masuk lebih dalam diantara pakaian mewah nyonya Choi yang tergantung didalamnya. Namun tetap saja Nyonya Choi mampu melihat putranya memang sedang berada didalam lemarinya

Ssssttttt

Nyonya Choi menempelkan jari telunjuknya dibibir tipisnya sambil menatap kearah Siwon yang wajahnya mulai pucat. Memberikan tanda diam atau jangan berisik pada Siwon.

Nyonya Choi sama sekali tidak merasa terbebani oleh kehadiran Siwon didalam kamarnya dan menyaksikan dirinya sedang melakukan perbuatan mesum bersama kekasih gelapnya. Dia hanya meneruskan kembali gerakannya semakin lincah hingga mencapai orgasme yang diinginkan.

.

.

.

Namja muda itu berlalu meninggalkan nyonya Choi yang masih telanjang didalam kamarnya setelah hasratnya terpuaskan

"keluarlah!" perintah nyonya Choi pada puteranya

Siwonpun segera keluar dari dalam lemari itu dengan langkah berat dan wajah yang tertunduk.

"apa yang kau lakukan didalam kamar eomma?" tanya nyonya Choi memakai kembali helai demi helai pakaiannya

"aku sedang bermain petak umpet bersama Siwan eomma" jawab Siwon pelan

"Siwan? Lagi lagi setan itu kau sebutkan" nyonya Choi turun dari atas ranjangnya melangkah menuju lemari pakaiannya untuk merapihkan apa yang sudah Siwon buat berantakkan

"dia bukan setan eomma! Dia saudara kembarku" Siwon terlihat kecewa dengan wajah yang menyimpan emosi

.

.

.

**Back to present**

Sreeeek

Tirai yang menutupi jendela kamar Siwon dibuka seorang namja berpakaian rapi stelan jas berwarna hitam.

"bangunkan mereka!" perintah tuan Choi yang duduk diatas kursi malas dikamar Siwon menghadap keranjang dimana Siwon dan Kyuhyun masih terbaring lemas tanpa busana. Sementara pakaian mereka berserakan diatas lantai

"tuan muda bangunlah! Presdir menunggu anda tuan!" namja yang tadi membukakan tirai menggoyangkan bahu Siwon yang masih memeluk Kyuhyun

Dengan mata yang berat Siwon mencoba membukanya. Dan betapa terkejutnya dia melihat asiten tuan Choi berada didalam kamarnya

"ahjussi!" Siwon terperanjat duduk sambil menutup tubuhnya dengan selimut

Kyuhyun terusik oleh gerak Siwon. dia ikut terbangun sambil mengucek matanya

"Siwon-ssi wae?" tanya Kyuhyun polos tanpa beban melirik kearah namja yang merupakan orang yang paling dipercayai oleh tuan Choi

"anak muda! Apa yang sudah kau lakukan pada puteraku?" bentak tuan Choi dari kursinya menatap Kyuhyun dengan tatapan emosi

Cleb

Wajah Kyuhyun seketika pucat saat melihat tuan Choi yang dihormatinya mendapati dia sedang telanjang didalam kamar anaknya.

"jawab pertanyaanku! Apa yang kau lakukan pada puteraku?" tuan Choi berdiri membentak Kyuhyun dengan mata terbuka lebar

"appa!" Siwon mencoba menenangkan

Kyuhyun hanya menunduk diam tanpa berkata sepatah katapun. Dia berfikir keras dalam otaknya apa yang harus dia lakukan untuk menghadapi kemarahan tuan Choi

"aku mencintainya appa! Aku mencintainya. Suka atau tidak kau harus menerimanya" Siwon tarik tubuh Kyu kedalam pelukannya untuk melindungi Kyuhyun dari appanya

"mwo? Apakah kau gila Choi Siwon?" tuan Choi kembali membentak menatap Siwon penuh emosi lalu bergegas menghampiri Siwon untuk memukulnya

"pak presdir hentikan!" Kyuhyun menghalau tangan tuan Choi yang akan menampar Siwon

"keluar kau dari rumah ini! Aku tidak sudi untuk melihatmu lagi" tuan Choi menghempaskan tangannya dari Kyuhyun

"ijnkan aku bicara dengan anda pak presdir! berdua saja" Kyuhyun terlihat semakin serius

"aku tidak akan membuang waktu berhargaku hanya untuk berbicara dengan namja bejat sepertimu" tuan Choi menghempaskan tangan Kyuhyun yang memang sedang memegangnya

"appa" Siwon turun dari ranjangnya untuk mengejar tuan Choi yang hendak keluar dari kamarnya

"kau sudah mengotori tubuhmu dengan dosa yang sangat besar appa bingung bagaimana harus menghadapi kamu Siwon-ah" tuan Choi menghentikan langkahnya dengan wajah yang amat terluka

"miane appa jeongmal miane" Siwon berlutut dibelakang tuan Choi dengan derai air mata

"aku akan memberimu waktu 10 menit untuk bicara denganku anak muda! Aku akan menunggumu dibawah. Berpakaianlah lalu temui aku" tuan Choi berkata tanpa memberikan muka pada Kyuhyun

.

.

"apa yang kau rencanakan Kyuhyun-ssi? apa kau sudah memiliki kata – kata yang tepat yang ingin kau sampaikan pada appa?" Siwon membantu Kyuhyun mengenakan pakaiannya dengan wajah yang cemas

"aku ingin menolongmu Siwon-ssi. percayalah aku akan menolongmu. Kau tidak perlu mengkhawatirkan aku karena tuan Choi bukanlah orang baru aku temui hari ini saja. Aku percaya dia adalah orang yang baik" jawab Kyuhyun menggenggam tangan Siwon yang biasa dia pakai untuk membunuh semua korbannya

.

.

.

Kyuhyun melangkah pelan menuju halaman belakang dimana kolam renang besar dan lebar berada. Disana berdiri dengan tegak tuan Choi didampingi asistennya juga beberapa pengawalnya

"saya datang pak presdir!" sapa Kyuhyun berdiri kaku dibelakang tuan Choi

"tinggalkan kami!" tuan Choi memerintahkan asisten juga pengawalnya untuk meninggalkan dirinya berdua dengan Kyuhyun

Asisten dan para pengawal itu segera pergi meninggalkan majikannya bersama namja tampan yang adalah partner sex putera majikannya

"kau hanya memiliki waktu 9 menit lagi. Bicaralah sebelum waktumu habis" tuan Choi berkata tanpa ada keramahan dalam ekspresinya

"apakah anda memiliki putera kembar?" tanya Kyuhyun tegas

Tuan Choi segera menoreh kearah Kyuhyun dengan mengerutkan keningnya

"apa tujuanmu menanyakan hal itu?" tuan Choi kini berhadapan dengan Kyuhyun

"anda tidak menjawab pertanyaanku pak presdir!" kali ini Kyuhyun bersikap lebih tegas

"kau pasti sudah gila! Aku hanya memiliki seorang putera bernama Choi Siwon. bagaimana bisa kau bertanya apakah aku memiliki putera kembar. Atau kau mungkin bermimpi kau melihat dua Siwon dirumah ini?" jawaban Tuan Choi sungguh mengagetkan Kyuhyun yang kini menjadi pucat

"putera anda mengidap gangguan kejiwaan. Terkadang dia menjadi Siwon sosok yang baru saja anda hadapi dan terkadang dia menjadi Siwan sosok lain yang sangat berbeda dengan Siwon-ssi. lebih parahnya lagi sosok Siwan adalah seorang pembunuh berdarah dingin. Lebih pantas dikatakan dia adalah seorang psykopat" Kyuhyun bercerita dengan wajah yang amat serius

"apa maksud ucapanmu itu anak muda? Apa kau sedang bercanda?" bentak tuan Choi tanpa mengontrol volume suaranya

"dia sudah membunuh banyak korban pak presdir! Apakah kau sudah mendengar kasus pembunuhan berantai yang menguliti kepala korbannya? Pelakunya tidak lain dan tidak bukan adalah putera anda sendiri pak presdir" jawab Kyuhyun memelankan suaranya

"aaahhhhhhkkkk" tuan Choi tersungkur memegang dadanya karena dia merasa sakit dan sesak disekitar dadanya itu setelah mendengar cerita dari Kyuhyun

"pak presdir gwencana?" Kyuhyun panik dan berusaha membantu tuan Choi berdiri

"dddadakuuuh" tuan Choi meringis

"tolong kami! Aku mohon cepatlah tolong kami!" teriak Kyuhyun menahan tuan Choi agar tidak kembali terjatuh

Siwon, asisten juga para pengawal berhamburan menghampiri Kyuhyun dan tuan Choi yang sudah tidak sadarkan diri.

"apa yang terjadi?" tanya Siwon panik dan terlihat dia begitu mengkhawatirkan appanya

"apakah tuan Choi punya penyakit jantung?" tanya Kyuhyun melepaskan rangkulannya dari tubuh tuan Choi dan menyerahkannya pada Siwon

Siwon tidak segera menjawabnya dia malah kebingungan karena dia memang tidak terlalu banyak tahu tentang appanya itu

"satu – satunya penyakit yang diderita pak presdir adalah penyakit jantungnya tuan muda" jawab asisten menatap Siwon bergantian menatap Kyuhyun

"appa!" Siwon memeluk tuan Choi dengan wajah sesal

"kita harus segera membawa presdir ke rumah sakit!" ajak Kyuhyun

.

.

.

Dalam perjalanan menuju rumah sakit kedua tangan Siwon terus saja gemetaran. Terlihat jelas Siwon begitu syok melihat apa yang sudah menimpa tuan Choi.

_'aku tidak pernah tahu appa menderita penyakit itu. kenapa aku begitu asing denganmu appa?'_

_'kau tahu dengan pasti Siwon-ah! eommalah yang sudah membuat kita jauh dari appa. Eomma memaksa kita untuk lebih mengenal namja sial itu. namja yang hanya datang untuk meniduri eomma. Apa kau masih ragu untuk membunuhnya? Jika kau tidak rela melakukannya untukku maka lakukan untuk appa! Balaskan rasa sakit yang appa derita selama ini'_

_'shiroo! Aku sudah cukup syok dengan apa yang sudah menimpa appa, aku mohon jangan kau tambah lagi beban didalam hatiku ini'_

Kyuhyun yang selalu berada disamping Siwon mulai mengkhawatirkan akan tingkah Siwon yang mulai aneh. Kyuhyun segera menyentuh tangan Siwon untuk memberinya rasa tenang

"Siwon-ssi gwencana?" tanya Kyuhyun menatap mata Siwon penuh rasa khawatir

"molayo. Aku begitu merasa bodoh" jawab Siwon menutup wajahnya dengan kedua telapak tangannya

"wae?" Kyuhyun kembali bertanya lalu meraih satu tangan Siwon kemudian menggengganmnya

"aku tidak begitu mengenal appa. Aku bahkan tidak pernah tahu appa mengidap satu penyakit

"apa kah kau tidak pernah hidup bersama dengan pak presdir?" Kyuhyun mengusap bahu kanan Siwon

"hanya sesekali. Appa sering melakukan perjalanan bisnisnya keluar negeri dan meninggalkan aku, eomma juga Siwan dalam waktu yang lama. Aku tidak memiliki banyak kenangan tentang appa" jawab Siwon menghela nafas panjang

.

.

.

Setiba dirumah sakit, tuan Choi segera dibawa masuk untuk mendapatkan perawatan didalam ruang ICU. Siwon terlihat rapuh yang hanya merebahkan tubuhnya diatas kursi yang disediakan untuk para penunggu.

Kyuhyun memang benar sudah memberikan hati dan perasaannya untuk namja tampan yang juga adalah seorang pembunuh berantai yang terbilang begitu sadis. Karena rasa khawatir yang dia rasakan untuk namja yang kini mengisi hatinya itu, Kyuhyun bertekad untuk menolong Siwon keluar dari dunia kelamnya apapun itu caranya.

_'jika aku tidak bisa membawamu keluar dari dunia kelammu, maka aku akan masuk kedalamnya untuk menemanimu Siwon-ssi'_

Pengawal pribadi tuan Choi membisikan sesuatu pada Kyuhyun, sesaat setelah melihat Siwon tidak fokus dengan sekitarnya.

"ikut aku! Ada yang ingin aku sampaikan padamu" ajak sang pengawal pada Kyuhyun

Tanpa membuang waktu, Kyuhyun mengikuti langkah pengawal itu menuju lorong yang letaknya agak jauh dari tempat Siwon duduk merenung saat itu.

"pak presdir memang tidak banyak memiliki waktu yang beliau habiskan dengan anak juga istrinya. Beliau terlalu sibuk dengan bisnisnya sehingga beliau lupa keluarga inti yang beliau miliki. Aku sudah mengikutinya sejak tuan muda Siwon masih kecil. Tidak heran jika tuan muda tidak banyak tahu tentang appanya" pengawal itu menghela nafas

"sesibuk itukah sehingga dia menjadi begitu asing bagi anaknya?" tanya Kyuhyun mengerutkan keningnya

"pak presdir hanya ingin memberikan apa yang menurutnya terbaik bagi istri dan anaknya. Yaitu harta yang berlimpah. Beliau sangat keliru. Beliau bahkan tidak pernah menyadari istri yang sangat dicintainya telah mengkhianatinya dengan banyak namja termasuk dongsaengnya sendiri. Dongsaeng yang dia tugaskan untuk menjaga istri dan anaknya saat beliau tidak ada, begitu tega meniduri kakak iparnya sendiri" pengawal itu menyandarkan punggungnya didinding lorong rumah sakit itu

"lalu dimana nyonya Choi sekarang?" Kyuhyun semakin penasaran

"kematian tuan Choi Yunho benar – benar membuat yeoja itu terpukul. Penyakit kangker pankreas yang sangat mematikan membuatnya harus meninggalkan dunia ini dalam usia yang masih muda. Aku dengar yeoja itu menikahi pria asing dan memilih menetap diluar Korea demi melupakan kenangan indahnya dengan tuan Choi Yunho" jawab pengawal dengan wajah serius

"apakah Choi Yunho yang anda maksud itu adalah dongsaeng pak presdir?" Kyuhyun menyelidiki

"benar. Yeoja itu memang tidak pernah mencintai pak presdir selama mereka hidup dalam pernikahan. Dia menikahi pak presdir karena terlanjur mengandung akibat cinta satu malam mereka. Itulah sebabnya Yeoja itu gemar berselingkuh dan tidur dengan namja lain selagi pak presdir pergi keluar negeri. Hingga akhirnya dia bertemu tuan Choi Yunho. Dia benar – benar jatuh cinta pada adik iparnya sendiri bahkan mereka sudah tinggal bersama dan membawa lari uang milik pak presdir. Tapi karena penyakit itu mereka akhirnya harus terpisah"

"apakah akhirnya pak presdir mengetahui perselingkuhan yang dilakukan istrinya dengan dongsaengnya itu?" lalu apa yang pak presdir lakukan?"

"tentu saja pak presdir mengetahuinya. Pak presdir memberikan yeoja itu dua pilihan. Tuan muda Siwon atau tuan Choi Yunho. Dan jawabannya adalah tuan Choi Yunho. Yeoja itu memilih meninggalkan tuan muda Siwon dan pergi bersama adik iparnya"

"berapa usia Siwon-ssi saat nyonya Choi pergi meninggalkannya? Lalu apa yang terjadi dengan Siwon-ssi setelah nyonya Choi pergi?" Kyuhyun memasang wajah iba

"12 tahun. tuan muda semakin terpuruk setelah yeoja juga paman yang sangat disayanginya pergi meninggalkannya. Tuan muda mulai asik dalam dunianya sendiri! Menutup diri dari siapapun lalu kemudian tuan muda menyibukan dirinya dengan membuat patung, bakat yang diturunkan dari tuan Yunho pamannya sendiri"

"jadi kemampuannya memahat patung dia dapatkan dari tuan Yunho?" Kyuhyun mengerutkan keningnya

"benar!" jawab pengawal singkat

"ahjussi! Apakah kau melihat keanehan yang ada dalam diri tuan muda?" tanya Kyuhyun penasaran

"aku yakin kau sudah melihatnya sendiri. Mungkin itulah keanehan yang dimiliki seorang anak yang tumbuh dalam asuhan seorang yeoja gila pemuja sex seperti eomannya" jawab pengawal itu meninggalkan tanda tanya yang sangat besar dalam benak Kyuhyun melengos begitu saja saat melihat Siwon dengan melangkah menghampiri mereka

Kyuhyun tercengang mendengar gambarang gelap cerita masa lalu keluarga terhormat bermarga Choi yang selama ini dikaguminya.

"Kyuhyun-ah! aku sangat lelah bisakah kau mengantarku pulang?" ujar Siwon menyandarkan kepalanya dipunggung Kyuhyun yang 3 senti lebih pendek darinya

"apa kau yakin ingin pulang meninggalkan presdir yang sedang sakit?" tanya Kyuhyun membiarkan Siwon bersandar

"aku ingin pulang! Aku ingin pulang! Aku ingin pulang" jawab Siwon mengulani kalimatnya berulang kali membuat Kyuhyun merinding

_'Siwon-ssi, sebenarnya apa yang sedang kau lakukan dalam hidupmu? kenapa kau menciptakan Siwan saudara kembar berpenyakitan yang sebenarnya tidak pernah ada didunia ini. Apa tujuanmu menciptakan Siwan dengan penyakitnya? Apa yang sudah terjadi dengan mu juga pamanmu itu?"_

.

.

.

**14 years ago**

Tap tap tap

Terdengar suara sepatu milik Siwon cilik yang baru memasuki usia 10 tahunnya berlarian disekitar lorong lantai 2 rumahnya dengan wajah ceria sambil membawa selembar kertas berisi gambar sebuah keluarga yang terdiri dari appa, eomma juga seorang anak namja yang sedang bergandengan tangan.

"eomma! Eomma!" teriak Siwon dalam larinya menuju kamar utama diistana itu

Pintu kamar utama itu tertutup rapat lalu Siwon mencoba untuk membuka pintu kamar itu

Clek

Pintu kamar itu dibuka Siwon dengan perlahan lalu wajah Siwon memucat saat melihat pemandangan tak senonoh sedang dilakukan eomma dengan seorang namja yang bukan appanya

"eomma!" teriak Siwon cilik yang masih polos dan bingung dengan apa yang dilihatnya

Gerakan nikmat itu seketika terhenti saat terdengar suara bocah memangil eomma. Nyonya Choi yang sedang telanjang dan menindih namja tampan spontan menengok kearah suara

"bocah sialan!" beringsutnya menarik selimut untuk menutupi sebagian tubuhnya lalu turun dari ranjangnya menghampiri Siwon

"kemarilah!" nyonya Choi dengan begitu kasar menarik tangan Siwon keluar dari kamarnya lalu menyeretnya dengan begitu kasar menuju kamar puteranya tersebut

Bruk

Tubuh mungil Siwon dihempaskan begitu saja kelantai dengan kasar.

"apa yang sudah aku katakan tentang mengetuk pintu hah? Apa kau memang akan tumbuh dengan ketidak sopananmu itu?" bentak nyonya Choi menampar pipi Siwon

"miane eomma! Miane!" rintih Siwon menangis

"kau harus menutup mulutmu itu dan tidak berkata apapun pada appamu saat dia pulang nanti. Jika tidak aku akan memukulmu lebih keras dari yang sudah aku lakukan. arra!" bentak nyonya Choi melebarkan matanya menakuti Siwon

"arraseo eomma! Aku hanya ingin menunjukan gambarku yang diberi nilai 100 oleh ibu guru eomma" Siwon menyerahkan gambarnya pada nyonya Choi

Nyonya Choi merebut kertas itu lalu melihat gambarnya dengan mimik muka yang sangat dingin

"aku berharap tidak pernah melahirkanmu! Karena memilikimu membuatku menderita dan terjebak didalam rumah ini. Seharusnya aku tidak pernah mengandungmu sehingga aku bisa pergi meninggalkan situa bangka itu"

Nyonya Choi meraih pinsil yang tersimpan rapi didalam kaleng diatas meja belajar Siwon lalu mencoret – coret gambar anak diatas kertas itu. tidak cukup disitu, Nyonya Choi lalu melempar kembali kertas itu tepat kewajah Siwon

Sret

Hati Siwon begitu tersayat melihat perlakuan biadab yang diperlihatkan seorang eomma pada dirinya.

"eomma!" lirih Siwon berlinang air mata

"diam didalam kamarmu dan jangan pernah keluar hingga ahjuma memanggilmu untuk makan malam. Jika tidak aku akan memukulmu. Arra!" kembali nyonya Choi membentak Siwon

"arraseo eomma!" jawab Siwon menunduk dan air matanya terus berlinang

.

.

Selepas nyonya Choi keluar dari kamar itu, Siwon meraih kertas gambarnya lalu melihat gambar miliknya dengan perasaan terluka dan sangat tersakiti.

"memiliku membuat eomma begitu menderita? hanya memiliki satu putra sudah begitu membuatnya terluka. Aku akan membuat eomma semakin terluka karena sudah memiliki dua putra yang sama sepertiku"

Siwon berbicara monolog lalu menggambar kembali dua anak kecil disamping gambar yang sudah dicoret nyonya Choi

.

.

Couple days later

Siwon semakin asik dengan gambar gambarnya yang kini mulai beralih didinding kamarnya. Gambar yang sama yaitu sebuah keluarga dengan dua orang putera.

"apakah kau sudah cukup menderita eomma? Memiliki dua putera dalam hidupmu?"

Siwon kembali berbicara sendiri sambil menggambar dua anak kecil diatas tembok kamarnya

"annyeong haseo eomma! Siwon imnida, aku adalah puteramu yang manis dan berhati baik. Aku ingin mengenalkan saudara kembarku" Siwon bercermin sambil tersenyum didepan cermin dengan tatapan sendu dan lembut

"annyeong haseo! Siwan imnida. Akulah puteramu yang akan membawa petaka dalam hidupmu! bersiaplah menghadapiku eomma" wajah Siwon berubah menjadi bengis dan begitu sadis saat mengenalkan dirinya sebagai Siwan

.

.

.

one year later

tok tok tok

pintu kamar Siwon diketuk seseorang. Siwon yang sedang asik menggambar ditembok kamarnya yang sudah dicat berulang kali tidak menghiraukan suara ketukan itu. kali ini dia menggambar dua anak dengan banyak darah disekelilingnya.

"Siwon-ah! bolehkan aku masuk?" terdengar suara seorang namja dari luar kamarnya

Siwon tetap tidak menghiraukan suara panggilan itu.

Clek

Pintu kamar Siwon dibuka. Lalu masuk seorang namja muda dan gagah dan sangat tampan dengan senyum manisnya menghampiri Siwon dengan gambar seramnya

"apa yang sedang kau lakukan pada tembok kamarmu?" tanya namja itu mengusap kepala Siwon

"menggambar!" jawab Siwon singkat

"siapa mereka? Aku lihat ada dua orang yang ada didalam gambarmu?" namja itu kembali bertanya

"aku dan Siwon" jawab Siwon dingin dengan mimik muka yang tak kalah dinginnya

"bukankah kau adalah Siwon keponakanku satu – satunya?" namja itu lalu membalikan tubuh Siwon lembut menghadap dirinya

"bukan! Aku Siwan bukan Siwon. dia sedang tertidur paman!" jawab Siwon dengan tatapan kosong

Deg deg deg

Jantung namja yang mengaku pamannya itu berdebar saat mendengar jawaban aneh dari Siwon. dia lalu memeluk tubuh mungil keponakannya sendiri.

"kau adalah Siwon keponakanku, apa yang sebenarnya terjadi padamu?" tanya nama itu lirih

"tidak ada yang terjadi pada kami, kami baik – baik saja selama kami selalu bersama" jawab Siwon melepaskan pelukan pamannya

"jadi kau adalah Siwan keponakanku yang lainnya?" namja itu berusaha masuk kedunia yang baru saja diciptakan Siwon

"benar! Kau memiliki dua keponakan paman. Aku juga Siwon" jawab Siwon tersenyum tipis

"paman ada disini bersamamu. Kau tidak lagi sendiri. Kau tidak akan lagi kesepian Siwon-ah!" bisik namja itu memeluk erat

"aku Siwan paman! Bukan Siwon" sanggah Siwon membalas pelukan pamannya

"baiklah! Aku akan selalu ada untuk kalian Siwan juga Siwon!" .

Sejak saat itu Siwon merasa tidak lagi tersisih karena ada paman Yunho yang menyayanginya juga memberikan perhatian padanya. Selain itu Yunho juga mengajarkan Siwon bagaimana membuat patung dari tanah liat karena Yunho memang seorang seniman pembuat patung.

.

.

.

Couple weeks later

Choi Yunho sedang asik dengan kegiatannya didalam gudang yang dia rubah menjadi studio patung miliknya. Gudang yang berada dihalaman belakang istana megah milik Choi Kiho hyungnya sendiri.

Tak tak tak

Terdengar suara hak sepatu nyonya Choi masuk menghampirinya yang sedang membuat patung dengan tangan kotor karena tanah liat.

"tahukah kau betapa sexynya kau saat kau bergumul dengan tanah liatmu?" rayu nyonya Choi membuka satu persatu kancing kemeja satinnya

"apa yang kau lakukan? aku tidak tertarik untuk meniduri kakak iparku sendiri" Choi Yunho menjaga matanya untuk terus fokus pada gundukan tanah liat yang ada dihadapannya

"aku datang bukan untuk bercumbu denganmu. Tapi aku ingin kau membuat patungku tanpa sehelai benang menutupi tubuhku" nyonya Choi berdiri lalu memposisikan dirinya dengan pose yang amat panas tanpa sehelai benang menutupi tubuhnya

Singkat cerita gundukan patung yang ada dihadapan Choi Yunho kini mulai terbentuk hampir sama persis dengan pose yang ditunjukan nyonya Choi dihadapannya

Ahh ahhhh ahhh

Desah nyonya Choi memainkan jemarinya dialat vitalnya. Rupanya dia sedang melakukan masturbasi mencari kenikmatan disaat Choi Yunho membuat patungnya

"jangan bergerak aku tidak fokus untuk melanjutkan patung ini" desah Yunho karena dia sudah terangsang dengan apa yang dilakukan nyonya Choi dihadapannya

"kemarilah dan berhentilah membuat patungku! Bercintalah denganku!" desah nyonya Choi merentangkan kedua kakinya dan memamerkan vitalnya yang sudah basah

Dalam hitungan beberapa menit mereka sudah melakukan sex didalam gudang itu dengan beberapa cara. Kali ini doggystyle menjadi pilihan mereka

"aahh ahhh ahhh ahhh"

Desah keduanya memenuhi ruang gudang tersebut. Gerakan yang semakin hebat dan semakin hebat hingga mereka mencapai orgasme untuk ketiga kalinya. Tanpa mereka sadari Siwan sedang mengintip mereka dibalik kaca jendela dengan tangan yang melakukan onani pada batangnya.

"ahhh ahhh paman Yunho ahhh" desah Siwan membasahi celana pendeknya dengan sperma miliknya sendiri.

.

.

.

Hari demi hari berlalu sejak kejadian didalam gudang itu. skandal yang dilakukan nyonya Choi dengan adik iparnya terus berlanjut. Mereka sering melakukan sex dan selalu disaksikan Siwan yang selalu menguntit mereka. Dan setiap pengintip adegan sex itu Siwan selalu melakukan onani lalu mendesahkan nama paman Yunho saat orgasme tercapai.

Sore itu nyonya Choi tidak berada didalam rumah karena kegiatan sosial fiktifnya. Yah yayasan sosial yang dibentuknya bersama teman sosialitenya sedang mengadakan acara amal untuk para tuna wisma.

Siwon sedang asik berlatih mematung didalam gudang bersama paman tercintanya.

"Siwon-ah kau semakin pandai saja membuat patung. Kau memang sangat berbakat" puji Yunho merapihkan sisa tanah liat dipatung buatan Siwon

"aku memang lebih pintar dari Siwan benar kan paman?" seru Siwon manja

"benar. Siwan tidak mampu membuat patung sebagus dirimu" Yunho membersihkan tangannya dari kotornya tanah liat dengan air dari washtafle

Seketika kepala Siwon bergerak menggeleng dengan mata melihat keatas, tubuh gemetar dengan gigi gemeretak. Yunho yang sudah terbiasa dengan adegan itu tidak tampak panik sedikitpun. Dia hanya segera mendekati Siwon untuk memeluknya lalu tiba – tiba,,,

"halo paman! Apa kau merindukanku?" tanya Siwon yang kini berubah menjadi Siwan

"tentu saja keponakan nakalku!" jawab Yunho membelai rambut Siwon... Siwan

"jadi dia bisa membuat patung sebagus ini? Hebat juga dia" Siwan memuji patung hasil buatan Siwon

"dia memang berbakat" balas Yunho berdiri menjauhi Siwan untuk merapihkan alat – alat pahatnya

"paman!" tiba – tiba Siwan memeluk Yunho dari belakang dimana tangannya meraba vital Yunho dan membuat Yunho terkejut

"apa yang kau lakukan Siwan-ah?" cegah Yunho menghempaskan tangan Siwan yang nakal

"lakukan hal yang sama untukku seperti yang kau lakukan pada eomma! Aku memiliki lubang yang sama dengannya bukan?" rayu Siwan membuka celana dalamnya

"Siwan-ah! andweee" teriak Yunho memeluk Siwan lalu berusaha menutup tubuh bagian bawah Siwan yang sudah terlihat

"lakukan atau aku akan melaporkannya pada apa!" Siwan mengancam

"lebih baik kau melaporkannya pada appamu dari pada aku melakukan hal buruk padamu Siwan-ah" tolak Yunho mencoba menyadarkan Siwan

"kau tidak menyayangiku paman! Bagaimana jika aku mengancam untuk melukai diriku?" Siwan meraih pisau pahat yang tajam lalu mengarahkannya kelehernya sendiri

"andweeee!" teriak Yunho histeris

"jika begitu lakukan apa yang selalu kau lakukan dengan eomma padaku!" teriak Siwan kalap

Dan hubungan anal sex terlarang itu akhirnya terjadi karena ancaman Siwan yang sudah terlanjur mencintai pamannya sendiri. Dan lagi dan lagi terjadi berulang lagi.

.

.

.

**4 month later**

Tuan Choi sedang menunggu pengawal memasukan kopernya masuk kedalam bagasi mobilnya sebelum perjalanan bisnisnya menuju Macau

"apakah kau yakin dengan keputusanmu itu hyung? memintaku untuk menjaga keluargamu. Kali ini kau akan tinggal begitu lama di Macau hingga perusahaan barumu itu berjalan dengan lancar" tuan Yunho bertanya memandangi setiap koper yang dibawa masuk oleh pengawalnya

"aku percaya padamu Yunho-ah! kau akan menjaga puteraku dengan baik" jawab tuan Choi menepuk bahu dongsaengnya

"hanya puteramu? Lalu bagaimana dengan kakak ipar? Kau tidak mengkhawatirkannya?" tuan Yunho menatap serius

"aku tidak pernah merasa benar – benar memilikinya. Dalam hidupku dia tidak lebih dari sebagai yeoja yang telah melahirkan Siwon, surga dalam hidupku. Dia sudah menderita karena lahir dari eomma yang tidak pernah menyayanginya, aku tidak ingin membuatnya lebih menderita lagi. Aku akan memberinya dunia sehingga dia tidak akan menderita. Dunia yang akan aku berikan untuknya adalah dunia yang sedang aku bangun sekarang" tuan Choi berkata dengan ekspresi yang begitu terluka

"apa kau yakin Siwon bahagia dengan dunia yang akan kau berikan untuknya?" tanya tuan Yunho dengan tatapn kosong

"dia bahagia karena memilikiku juga kau Yunho-ah! dia pernah berkata padaku dia sangat menyayangimu. Sejak kau ada dirumah ini, Siwon banyak berubah dia tidak lagi murung dan tertutup" tuan Choi tersenyum bangga pada dongsaengnya

_'sosok itu bukanlah Siwon hyung! dia adalah Siwan keponakan yang sudah aku nodai'_

"aku pasti akan menjaga Siwon untukmu hyung! dia adalah keponakan yang manis untukku. Aku juga sangat menyayanginya. Tapi istrimu, dengan pesona yang dia miliki aku bisa saja terjerat oleh kecantikannya. Apakau masih percaya padaku untuk tinggal bersama istrimu?" tuan Yunho memang selalu berkata apa adanya

"kau mengidap kangker dalam perutmu bukan? Kangker pankreas yang mematikan. Buatlah hidupmu yang singkat ini berguna jangan melakukan hal bodoh yang akhirnya akan membuatmu menyesal!" jawab tuan Choi masuk kedalam mobilnya

.

.

Semua percakapan antara tuan Choi dengan dongsaengnya terdengar oleh Siwon yang sedang berperan sebagai Siwan. Siang itu Siwan diam – diam bersembunyi dibalik tanaman hias dengan daun lebat yang mampu menyembunyikan tubuh mungilnya

_'jadi paman Yunho mengidap penyakit kangker? Wae? kenapa harus paman yang mengidap penyakit itu? penyakit yang mematikan. kenapa bukan yeoja brengsek itu saja yang menderita? Aku sangat menyayangi paman Yunho. Aku akan menemanimu melewati penyakit itu paman. Karena mulai saat ini aku juga mengidap penyakit yang sama dengan paman'_

**Tbc**

**Annyeong readers vai tercinta!**

**Miane vai hiatus dalam waktu yang sangat lama**

**Miane kemarin itu vai banyak sekali kesibukan *maklum IRT**

**Gimana ama chapter yang mengejutkan ini?**

**Ternyata Siwon itu tidak pernah memiliki saudara kembar loh**

**Awalnya dia ciptakan karakter Siwan semata untuk membuat eommanya yang sinting itu menderita tapi karena hadirnya Yunho dalam hidupnya membuat orientasi sexnya menyimpang**

**Suka gak ama chapter ini?**

**Next chapter adalah ending dari ff ini**

**Tapi tenang vai udh nyiapin ff baru buat kalian dengan genre yang sama tapi sex bgt krn tokoh wonkyunya pervet dahsyat judulnya Dirty Game**

**Tapi badnewsnya vai gak bakalan publish di ffn melainkan di WP vai sendiri**

**Vai udh males publish di ffn selain bosen ama bashing skrg takut ff vai di copas sama author plagiat yang kmrn smpt gentayangan di ffn**

**Buat yang minat nanti dichapter depan vai kasih alamat wp vainya yah**

**Sekian chitchatnya**

**Jgn lupa review dan masukan kalian buat chapter yang mengejutkan ini**

**Deepbow buat kalian semua**

**Gomawo,,,**

**Saranghae,,, aishiteru,,, wo ai ni**

**Muaachh**

**Annyeong!**


End file.
